Two daddys, a mommy and a sister!
by Antoni
Summary: This is a story about Addison, Mark, Derek and two girls. Derek and Addison had a 1 year old daughter when he left and he hasn t seen her since he left 5 years ago. In chapter 2 is a little sex scene so I rated it T. I don t own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„Hello Derek" she greeted him with a small smile. It felt strange to see him again after such a long time.

"Addison? What the h** are you doing here?" he asked her shocked, scared she would ruin his happines with Meredith.

"Richard asked me for a consult. And here I am. Hello I`m Addison Shepherd" she greeted the woman next to Derek.

"Shepherd?" the young woman asked a little confused.

"And you must be the woman who`s screwing my husband" Addison replied with an evil grin.

"Wait. We are together since, let me think, 5 years DEREK and you forgot to tell me that you`re married?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Yes but we ended our relationship a little over 5 years ago" he told her.

"Okay. I think we should talk Derek. But not in front of her" Meredith replied jealous. Addison looked gorgeous not like herself at all.

"Well Derek we need to talk as well. I want a divorce" she told him staunched.

"Great, then we want the same" he told her. Meredith already left angry.

"So how´s Mala?" he asked.

"How is Mala? Seriously? You didn`t care for 5 years what happened to her! You left her. She doesn`t even remember you Derek. She doesn`t remember her father because she was just a year when you left!" she told him angry.

"I know, I`m sorry. So how is she? How does she look like? Do you have a picture?" he asked his soon to be ex-wife.

"She is great. She`s a great student. She loves swimming, dancing and she started playing the violin. She`s very creativ" she told him and handed him a picture of his daughter. His daughter he hasn`t seen in 5 years.

"She`s beautiful. Who`s the girl next to her?" he asked her just now noticing the younger girl next to Camala.

"That`s Amilia. Her little sister" she told him.

"Who`s her father Addison?" he asked knowing very well that he could be her father.

"Not you Derek. She`s Marks" she answerd his quesiton.

"So he knocked you up right after I left? She should be about 4" he suggested.

"Yes she just turned 4 Derek. But that`s none of your business. I moved on. Knowing very well we wouldn`t have a second chance. And you moved on as well. She said you`re together for about 5 years" she replied harshly. She couldn`t belive he cared about all this.

"For how long will you be here?" he asked her. He wanted her to disappear as soon as possible. The fact that she and Mark are still in a relationship and have a daughter shocked him. He even forgot to think about his own daughter.

"Just for the one case Richard asked me to come for. It shouldn`t be longer than a week I hope" answering his question she looked around the lobby.

"Good. I want you to leave as soon as possible. I don`t want to see you ever again" he said

and left. Keeping the photo of his daughter.

"Derek wait, I have divorce papers" she screamed after him.

"I can sign them right now. I want you out of here as soon as possible" he said and came back to her. Taking the papers and signing them immediately.

"So you don`t want to meet your daughter Derek?" she asked him.

"No, she isn`t my daughter anymore. I guess she`s Marks now" he said and walked away. Leaving a perplex Addison back in the Lobby.

To be continued…

Please review. Do you want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Well I didn`t get much feedback but I decided to continue anyway.

I don`t own anything.

Chapter 2

„Hey Baby" Mark greeted Addison as she arrived at the hotel 2 hours later.

„Hey Mark" she gave him a quick kiss.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her knowing his fiancè too well to not realize that something is bothering her.

"I met Derek. He didn`t care a shit about his own daughter. He asked how she is and how she looks like but as I asked him if he wanted to meet her, be her father, he just said you would be her father now"

"I`m sorry Adds. I know you wanted him to be Malas father again. I know I can`t replace him ever, but I love her as much as I love Amilia. You know that right?" he asked Addison feeling sorry for her and Camala.

"Yeah I know. But she`ll want to meet him one day. What am I going to tell her? Sorry but daddy didn`t want you anymore and he just left?" she asked her soon to be husband scared.

"You`ll tell her the truth. We both know Derek loves her. If he would meet her he would notice that he can`t ignore his daughter. I`m sure he would. And he would want to be her father again" he told her.

"Maybe. Would you come to the hospital for lunch tomorrow? It would be nice to have you and the kids there" she asked him.

"Sure. We`ll be there" he told her and hold her tighly.

"Thanks. Are the girls already asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. They wanted to wait for you maybe they are still awake but I`d doubt that. I haven`t heard from them in over an hour" he answerd.

"I`ll go and check on them" she said. She loved Mark but she misses Derek like crazy. She just wished that would be over soon.

As she saw both her daughters asleep she sat down on Malas bed and looked at her. She was her little miracle. She was born early and they thought she wouldn`t survive but now she`s as healthy as a 6-year old can be.

"Mommy?" she heared her as she stroke her hair out of her face.

"Sorry princess, I didn`t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep" she told her and kissed her on the forehead.

After she did that she sat down next to Amilia. She`s not like Mala at all. Mala looks a lot like Derek. She has Addisons eyes but everything else is Dereks. Exept her personality.

Amilia is Addison completely. She just has blond hair like Mark.

Both the girls have Addisons character. And even their voices are similar to their mothers.

Addison often watches her daughters sleep when Mark isn`t home and so she just sat there until Mark opened the door.

"Are you okay? You`re already in here for almost an hour" he told her looking a little worried.

"Really?" she asked him disbelived. Time goes by so fast if you are in thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah Mark. I`m fine. It`s just a little weird to see Derek again. I`m sorry"

"Don`t be. I know you`ll never love me as much as you love him. But I love you and I can live with the fact that he`s the love of your life"

"It`s not that I don`t love you as much as him. I just love him a different way. I`m sorry Mark. But don`t worry, okay?"

"Okay. But promise me, that you`ll tell me if there`s something bothering you" he told her. It was hard to get her to talk.

"Promise. Wanna go to bed? I`m tired" she told him.

"What about we have a shower first? I`d love to have a shower with you" he told her with ulterior motives.

She kissed him sensual in response and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Are you impatient today?" he teased her as she started immideately to undress him.

"Mhh. We still have to work on our son right?" she didn`t break the kiss until she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Right"

"I love you Mark" she said between moans. And then she slid a hand into his boxers and started rubbing his length.

"Addie" he moaned, he couldn`t take it much longer. "stop" he told her trying not to come so badly.

"Sorry" she said and smiled sheephishly. Just then he started undressing her and soon they were both naked.

"Mark, we shoud move into the shower" she said catching oxygen.

"Hmm. Oh you feel so good Addison" he mumbled against her neck.

In the shower he pressed her up against the wall and began massaging her breasts. As she felt his errection growing against her she wrapped her legs around him.

She grind her hips against him telling him she needed him now. As he noticed her actions he shifted her and entered her almost painfully slow. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted it not to be over before it started.

She let out a loud moan as she felt him move inside of her and he started trushting in and out of her.

"faster" he did as he was told and started to move faster, harder and deeper to fill her completely.

It wasn`t long before they both came at the same time moaning each others names loudly.

"I love you Mark" she said breathing heavily.

"I love you too Adds"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning went by slowly. It was strange. She worked with Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens. Both of them are interested specialize in neonatl.

She met Derek once in the hallway but he just ignored her running after this Meredith.

Addison was glad that she now had her lunch break and went to the cafeteria. But she stopped at the nurse station as she saw Derek punching Mark into the face. Right next to them stood Meredith.

"Damn Derek! What do you think you`re doing?" she looked at him angry. "Are you okay Mark?" she asked now worried.

"Yeah I`m okay"

"So mind telling me what that was about Derek?"

Without an answer he went away not looking back once.

"Mark? What the hell happened?" she asked now her fiancè annoyed.

"I just shook Dr. Greys hand. I asked her if she knew where I could find you"

"Well you found me now. Where are the girls?"

"Cafeteria. I left them with a young doctor. She seemed nice"

"I`ll go to the cafeteria and you get that cleaned. You probably need stitches!

At the cafeteria she was greeted by her two little girls.

"Mommy" Amilia hugged her mother thighley. Addison left this morning before the girls were awake. That meant that they haven`t seen each other since the morning before when she left to meet Richard.

"Hi you two. How was your day so far?" she asked her two little princesses.

"It was great mommy. We went to the zoo and we saw elephants and kangorous and monkeys and…." Amilia told her excited.

"Breath honey. You have enough time to tell me everything, okay?"

"Okay" she smiled at her excited.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens for watching them" Addison smiled at her.

"Not a problem, they are really beautiful little angels" Izzie said looking at the two kids smiling.

"Yes they are. Most of the time" Addison had to chuckle.

"There is my beautiful wife" Mark greeted her with a kiss.

"Well not yet mister. You have to be a little patient"

"Not for long I hope"

"Not for long, promise. So stitches?"

"Hmm. I did them my self"

"I know you did. You would never let anyone else do it"

"Exactly"

The family sat down on an empty table. Mark already had ordered for them before he left to find Addison and now they all ate their paste.

"For how long are we staying in Seattle?" Mala asks with her mouth full.

"First, don`t speak with a full mouth and second we`re going to stay for 4 more days I think. Okay?"

"Okay. When are the vacations over?"

"Do you already miss school? Vacations are over in 6 weeks baby. We`re going to fly home in 4 days and then 4 days later we go on vacations to the carribeans. Remember?"

"Yeah. I`m so excited" she said loudly clapping into her hands.

"We all are Mala" Mark said laughing.

They talked for a while just enjoying each others company until Mark noticed Derek and Meredith entering the cafeteria.

"So is this his new girlfriend?"

"Not new. They are a couple for about 5 years now"

"Wow"

"Mommy I know that man" Camala said as she noticed Derek.

"You do?"

"Yes. Grandma has a picture of him and me when I was a baby"

"Yes she has. Because this is Derek and he is grams son"

"Ohh. Mom why do you have two moms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bizzy is your mom and Grandma Carolyn as well"

"You mean because I call Grandma Carolyn mom?" she waited for a response. She never thought about the fact that it might confuse Camala and Amilia that she has two 'mothers'.

"Yes. So?"  
"Well actually Bizzy is my mom and Grandma Carolyn is your daddys mom. You know your other dads mom" she explained slowly. She always told her that Mark isn`t her real dad but can a 6 year old understand that?

"Why do you call her mom then?" now she was even more confused than before.

"Because she once told me that I should call her mom"

"Ohh, okay"  
"Good"  
"So is he my other daddy?" she asked looking to Derek.

"Yes he is"'  
"Then why isn`t he coming over? Doesn`t he love me?" she asked carefully and a little scared to hear the answer.

"Camala he does loves you very much. I promise"  
"Can I go over to him and talk to him?"

"If you want to, of course" Addison answerd a little unsure how Derek would react.

"Will you come with me mommy? Please" she looked pleadingly into Addisons eyes.

"All right"

Addison waited for Marks approval before she got up and took Camala by here hand and walked over to Dereks table.

Mala looked asking into her mothers eyes and after she gave her a nod she said

"Hello Daddy"

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took me so long to update, but there is so much going in my life right now.

Chapter 3

There was a uncomfortable silence for a moment but after that, in Dereks face appeared a big smile. Maybe the biggest smile Addison has ever seen.

"Hi Camala. Come here" he said and took the little girl into his arms.

"Are you okay if I leave you two alone for a moment?" Addison asked father and daughter.

"Of course Addison" Derek answerd and after she saw Malas happy face she went back to Mark and Amilia.

"So looks like it went well. I knew he just had to meet her" Mark said. He was happy too, that Derek would eventually be Camalas daddy again, even if he loves her as much as Amilia Camala knows that he isn`t her real daddy and that made her really sad sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess they`ll be father and daughter again"

"Mommy? Do I have another dad as well?" the 4-year-old asked confused.

"No sweetie, you just have your daddy" Addison answerd.

"Okay, I think one daddy is enough for me"

"I`m glad to hear that bug" Mark said and gave Amilia a quick kiss on the forehead.

The three of them sat there talking and watching Derek and Camala until they walked towards them.

"Mommy, can I spend the afternoon with daddy?" Mala asked excited.

"Of course, if you want to. Derek is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is. I`m off in half an hour and I can take her then"  
"Okay, that`s fine with me. Just give me a call when and where you want me to pick her up" Addie answerd handing him her cellphone number.

"Great"

"Bye mommy" Camala waved her hand goodbye.

* * *

"Where do you live? There are no houses!" Camala exclaimed after they drove for a while. They were on their way to Dereks 'home' if you can call it that.

"Well I don`t live in a house"

"Where do you live then?" now the 6-year old was bewildered.

"I live in a trailer. Do you like camping?"

"I never did it before. Mom doesn`t like it much"  
"Yeah, I know. But you`ll like the trailer. Promise"

"We`ll see. But I`m a lot like mom so don`t get your hopes up" she said grinning. She was proud that she was like her mom.

"I already noticed. But that`s a good thing honey" he was clad that his daughter has Addisons personality.

Addison is the strongest person he ever met but he knew as well that she has the softes and biggest heart anyone can have. The mask she shows to other people is just self-protection. He knows that.

"We`re there"  
"But that`s a really tiny trailer. You really live in here? It`s just one room! It looks like a lunchbox" she giggled.

"I know but it`s enough for me. Most time I spend at the hospital anyway"

"Like daddy, ähm like Mark"

"You don`t have to stop calling him daddy. It`s my own fault that we haven`t seen us in soo long"

"Okay" she was relived. She was happy that she has her real daddy back but Mark`s her daddy too. This was a little too much for a 6-year old to take.

They spend a great day together. Now they were having dinner. Derek made pasta.

"This tastes very good daddy"

"Clad you like it cupcake"

She had to chickle. "Cupcake?"

"I used to call you cupcake when I still lived with you and mommy. I sometimes called you bug or peanut"

"Oh, yeah mommy calls me that sometimes too. Can I sleep here at the trailer with you tonight?"

"Do you want to?"  
"Yes" her eyes widened in excitement.

"We have to call mommy and ask her first"  
"Okay"

* * *

"Mommy please stop" Amilia giggled. She is really ticklish.

"You want me to stop? Are you sure?" Addison giggled as well.

"Yesss! Please"

"Okay. Does mommy get a kiss then?"  
"Yes! I want to snuggle"  
"Come here then" Amilia climbed on Addions lap and hugged her closely.

"I love you mommy"  
"I love you too Amilia" she whispered into her daughters ear.

Just then the phone rung.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Addison, it`s Derek"

"Hi how are you two coping?"  
"Great. We actually call to ask if Mala can stay over night at the trailer"

"If she wants to and you don`t mind, of course"  
"Great she want`s to talk to you first"

"Hello mommy"  
"Hey baby did you have a good day with daddy?"  
"Yeah it was soo much fun. So I can stay over night?"

"Sure you can. Do you need anything? Maybe your dog?"  
"Can you bring me Skippy?" That`s the dogs name.

"Of course. I`ll bring him to you before you go to sleep. I promise"  
"Thanks mommy. Will you bring Amilia?"

"Do you want me to?"  
"Yes please"  
"Okay then. Are you at the trailer or somewhere else?"

"We`re at the trailer"  
"Good, would you give me your dad again?"  
"Okay. Bye mommy"

"See you later baby"

"Addie what`s up?"  
"Derek are you going to be at home all evening?"  
"Yes, why?"

"Mala asked for her stuffed animal"  
"Yeah do you want me to pick it up at your hotel?"  
"No it`s fine, I`ll bring it to the trailer. I`m on my way"

They hung up and Addison took Amilia to bring Camala her little stuffed animal Skippy.

"Mommy, why will Camala sleep at Dereks?"

"Because Derek is Malas daddy and they haven`t seen each other in a really long time and they missed each other lots"

"Ohhhh. But why haven`t they seen each other for so long?"

"Because we live in New York and Malas Daddy lives here in Seattle and that is very far away from New York"

"Okay. Will we come here now more often?"  
"We`ll see. I don`t know yet"

They drove in silence until they reached the trailer.

"We`re here"

"Does Derek live in this trailer?"

"Yes he does sweetie"

"But why?"

"Because he likes living in a trailer"

"And Mala wants to live in a trailer as well?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because she wants to stay over night"

"That`s not because of the trailer. It`s because she missed Derek so much"  
"Ohh okay"

"So ready to go?"  
"Yes!" Amilia jumped out of her carseat and run towards the trailer.

When she arived at the door she knocked.

"Hello you must be Amilia" Derek said after he opened the door and looked into a copy of Addison just with blond hair.

"Yes. And you are Derek"

"Yes I`m Derek. Mala look who`s here"

"Milia I have a great new daddy" she said smiling. "Where`s mom?"  
"I`m here honey. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes it was great. We played the whole day and then we had ice cream and for dinner we made pasta. It was so yummie!" she said and jumped into her mothers arms hugging her closely.

"That sounds great. Look what I got you"  
"Skippy" she exclaimed. The dog is her favorite stuffed animal.

"Derek is it really okay for you if she stays here?"  
"Yes Addison this is really okay for me"  
"Good. Just call if something is wrong"  
"Trust me on this Addison. She is my daughter as well"

"Which you haven`t seen in 5 years. Don`t forget that"  
"How could I possibly forget that? Look at her"

"I know. She`s 6"  
"How long will you stay?"  
"Planned were 4 more days. Then we wanted to go back home for 4 days and then we wanted to go to the carribeans"

"Do you think you could stay longer?"  
"What do you think about coming back to New York with us? I`m sure Richard would understand"

"Okay. I`ll talk to him"  
"She has still 6 weeks vacations left. We`re 2 weeks in the carribeans if you want to she could spend some time here with you"

"I would like that Addison. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to see her. I was an ass"

"You`re right. You were but you`re Camalas daddy and I want her to have HER daddy. Mark is great with her but he isn`t her real daddy"

"I`m really greatful that Mark became something like a daddy for her. I`m so sorry for what I did to you and Camala. I know it`s partly my fault"  
"Your right"

"Mommy look" Addison burst into laughter and so did Derek after he looked at the two girls shocked.

"Please tell me this aren`t waterproof colors"  
"Sorry but they are waterproof"

"Well looks like I have a green and a red daughter now. Girls seriously it`s enough" Addison said now more serious.

Addison and Amilia were staying for about an hour until they drove back to the hotel. Addison was now convinced that her first born was in good hands.

"There are two of my three favorite girls" Mark said when he saw Addison and Amilia in the doorway.

"Hey there. Feeling any better now?"  
"Much. I just needed some fresh air"  
"Good"

"Where have you been?"  
"We brought Camala Skippy. She`ll stay overnight with Derek"  
"Oh so they are coping good?"  
"Yes I think they are"

"Good. Looks like my little girl is tiered"

"Maybe a little"  
"Just a little?"

"Will you read me a bedtimestory daddy?"

"Sure. Which one?"  
"Sleep well little bear" Amilia announced.  
"Okay come on"

The three of them snuggled on the couch. Addison in Marks arms, Amilia on Addisons lap almost asleep and Mark reading the story.

After a while Addison noticed that Amilia fell asleep on her lap.

"It was a long day for her"  
"Yes it was"

"I`m tiered as well"  
"Wanna go to bed then?"  
"Yeah" she smiled at him.

"Good. I`ll take her to her bed and you go in ours" Mark said and kissed his fiancè on the cheek.

10 minutes later Mark came out of the bathroom just in his boxers and crawled into bed next to Addison pulling her close.

"I love you. Don`t ever forget that"  
"I will never forget that and I love you too" she told him and kissed him passionately.

"Good. When do you have to be at the hospital tomorrow?"  
"At 10 am. Derek took the day off so he can spend some more time with Mala so you just have Milia tomorrow"

"Okay"  
"I probably won`t need too long. I operated today so I just have to look how my patients are doing"

"So we might can do something together tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Sure"  
"Okay. I love you sleep well"  
"You too" she moved as close as possible to Mark and fell asleep instantly.

To be continued…

* * *

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. As I haven`t gotten any reviews for the last chapter I just give it another shot. Please tell me if it`s worth it to continue this story.

I don`t own anything but Amilia and Camala.

So this is chapter 4:

The next day Addison went to the hospital to check at her patients. After she found out that they were both better than she expected she decided to go back to the hotel to spend the day with her future husband and her younger daughter.

But as she was about to leave she run into Richard.

"Addison wait" he called after her. She hasn`t noticed him before.

"Richard sorry I didn`t see you"

"It`s okay. Listen I actually wanted to talk to you about something"  
"Okay, what about?"

"We should go to my office first"  
"What is this about Richard?"  
"Wait I don`t want to do that out here where everone can listen"

"Well okay, lets go to your office then" she was a little confused. Did something happen? Has she done something wrong?

"So we´re here. What is this all about?" she asked needing to know what this whole conversation would be about.  
"Addie I want to offer you a job here, as head of neonatle surgery. I planned on opening a new neonatle wing and I want you there"  
"Richard that isn`t that easy and I actually have a good job and a private practice in New York. I have a great life in Manhatten. I love to live there"

"I know you do but I thought you might be interested. I still need a head for plastic as well. Mark Sloan would be perfect and Derek and Camala could be near each other"

"Richard let me think about this okay? I can`t decide that now. I have to talk to Mark and Derek and my girls. This is something big I can`t just pick up and leave everything"

"I understand but please think about it"  
"I will Richard. But no promises"

"Okay" he smiled at her he still saw her as a daugther. "Take all the time you need. I won`t offer the job someone else until I have a clear no from you"

"Thank you Richard"

* * *

Addison, Mark and Amilia went shopping and later they went to a big playground where Amilia found some friends immideately.

"So Richard offered me a job today and you too actually"  
"What? Why?"  
"He just said he would love to have me as head of neonatl surgery because he planned on opening a new wing for my specialitly"

"Wow and what about my job offer?"  
"Head of plastic"

"Seriously? Why does he want us here?"  
"Because we are the best he can get. And with Derek and Dr. Burke he will be the Chief of the best hospital in the United States"

"Well I guess he`s right about that. Do you want this job Addison?" he asked now seriously.  
"I don`t know. I love our life in Manhatten, I have the practice and all my friends but otherwise it would be great for Camala. She could spend time with Derek. She could have HER father near her whenever she needs him"

"Listen Adds, think about what you want closely. I don`t care if I live in Seattle or New York as long as I have you and the girls. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am. So okay?"  
"Okay. If we really consider it we should talk to the girls first"

"Sure but I`m sure Mala will be thrilled"  
"Yeah because of Derek but what about Amilia?"  
"She finds new friends fast. Look at her she already has 4 new friends and we`re here for about 10 minutes"

"Okay. I won`t decide this right now but I do have your blessing whatever I decide?"  
"Yes you have" he smiled at her warmly. He really liked living in New York but with his girls he would go every where. And maybe just maybe he would even get his old best friend back by moving to Seattle.

"I`m going to get some coffee. Do you want one as well?" she asked Mark.  
"Yes please"  
"Okay. I`ll be right back"

Addison went to grab some coffee from Starbucks for herself and Mark. Meanwhile Mark went to Amilia because he and his daughter still had a surprise for Addison.

"Amilia do you want to give the surprise to mommy now?"

"Yesss" she grinned and jumped into his arms.

"Okay then. But we have to hurry cause mommy just gets some coffee"

"Okay"

They went to the car and took their present to bring it to Addison who was already back at the playground and really confused of Marks and Amilias whereabout.

"Where have you been and why haven`t you answerd my calls? I was worried" she yelled at Mark.

"Adds calm down, we just went to the car to get something. We weren`t even gone for more than 10 minutes" he answered annoyed but actually he could understand why Addison was acting the way she just did.

"What did you two get from the car?" she asked now curious. She was still mad.

"A surprise. Just for you"

"Really? Well then I think I can forgive you for scaring me that much" she gave him a sweet smile and kissed Amilia on the forehead.

"So what is it?"

"Well look for yourself"

He handed her a big envelope and gave her the flowers he had hidden behind his back.

"Will I like it?"  
"You`ll love it mommy!"

"Okay then" she slowly opened the envelope and after she realized what was inside her smile grew even bigger.

"Seriously?"  
"Seriously darling"

"Do you like it mommy" the four year-old asked.

"I love it babygirl. Did you help daddy choose?" Addison asked and picked her daughter up and hugged her.

"Yes I did"

"Well I must say you picked something excellent. Thank you so much"

"You`re welcome!" Amilia smiled happy.

"Good. So this will be our honeymoon sweat or do I get that wrong?" she asked now her soon-to-be husband.

"Exactly this will be our honeymoon sweat"  
"Where are the girls staying?"  
"At Nancy`s. I already asked her"

"Thank you so much" she pulled Mark into a deep kiss. "We`re going to Sweden. I don`t belive it"

Addison always had been fascinated by Sweden and Norway. So they would spend 2 weeks in Sweden. Without their children. This will be hard for both of them. Mark had been away for so long a few times but Addison always tried to take the girls with her or to be back home in less than a week.

"Don`t worry honey. They will be okay with Nancy" Mark assured Addison. He could read her thoughts in her eyes. He knew what every move and every wink meant.

"I know they will. I`ll just miss them"  
"I`ll miss them too, a lot"

"I love you sweetie" Addison whispered into Amilias ear.

"And I love you too" she whispered back even if it wasn`t a real whisper because it was much louder, but still very sweet.

To be continued…

* * *

What do you think? Should they move to Seattle or maybe Derek back to New York?

Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I don`t own anything!

Chapter 5

The next 2 days went by quickly and they just had one day left in Seattle. This day Camala wanted to spend with her daddy, because Derek couldn`t get time off they wouldn`t see each other for about 3 weeks. Addison was still thinking about the offer Richerd made her. She wasn`t sure if she could leave New York just like that. New York was the first place she felt home ever and she wasn`t sure Seattle could be her home to and make her feel home.

"Mom I don`t want to leave Seattle!" Camala pouted. It was early morning when the girl went into her mothers and step-fathers bedroom.

"I now you don´t want to but we`ll be back in 3 weeks, I promise" Addison answerd groggily. It was way to early for this kind of conversation.

"But 3 weeks are too long" a few tears were streaming down her cheeks by now.

"I know it feels like a long time, but it will go by quickly. I promise sweetie" Mark told the little girl.

"No it won`t! it`ll take forever" she screamed and run out of the room.

"It`s to early for this Mark" Addison whined "I`ll go talk to her"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No it`s okay. Go back to sleep"

"Mala? Hey come here cupcake" the mother told her daughter sensitively and Camala went into her mothers arms quickly.

"I don´t want to loose daddy again" she whined.

"I now you don`t and you will not loose him again. He doesn`t want to loose you either"  
"How do you know?"  
"Well I know your daddy for a very long time and I just know that he won`t leave you again"

"How long do you know daddy?"

"Let me calculate. I met him when I was 16 and we became a couple one year later. So I know him for 20 years now and we were a couple for 15 years sweetie"

"Wow this is long"

"Yes it is long"

"Why did you broke up?"  
"Because we never spend time together. We both worked a lot and sometimes I haven`t seen daddy for 3 weeks"  
"Ohhh"

"You know after we come back from our holidays you can come here and stay with your daddy until school starts if you want to"  
"How long would that be?"  
"4 weeks"  
"But are you going to be here as well?"  
"No I won`t be here all the time baby"

"But I want you here" she started crying again.

"Oh honey" Addison just took Mala in here arms and hugged her closely until Camala fell asleep in her arms. She carried her back into her bed and got back to bed to Mark.

"Is she okay?"  
"No she`s not and I think we should move here. It is too much for her to stay with us or Derek without the others for longer than a few nights"  
"Well if you think its what`s best for her than we should move here, but maybe Derek consideres to move back to New York, so you should talk to him first"  
"Of course I`ll talk to him first" she said and snuggled in her financès arms.

Two hours later both girls woke up and crawled into their parents bed trying to lay between Addison and Mark what was impossible because they were snuggled up to each other that not even a sheet of paper would fit in between them.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up" the girls screamed at the same time.

"Girls please not so loud" was Marks answere.

"I`m up girls" Addison said but moved not even a millimeter away from the strong arms of her futur husband.

"No you`re not mommy you haven`t moved yet" Amilia said.

"But I`m awake. Mark don`t move" she whined as he shifted a little to look at the bright awake girls.

"Sorry sweetie but I think that you`re daughters are hungry"  
"Why my daughters they are yours as well"  
"But not that early in the morning" he added and smiled sheepishly.

"Especially in early mornings my love" she told him still not moving.

"Mom can I go to daddy today again?"  
"Sure you can spend the day with daddy. I already talked to him about it yesterday"  
"What are we doing then mommy?" Amilia asked dissappointed. She wasn`t used to spend her days without her elder sister.

"I don`t know yet. What do you wanna do?"  
"Can we drive with a ferry boat today?"  
"If you want to sure"Addison said and slowly got out of the strong arms which were holding her close.

"But that`s not fair, I want to go on a ferry boat as well!" Camala pouted.

"You just wanted to spend the day with your dad"  
"But I like ferries as well"

"You know your daddy likes ferry boats very much maybe he takes you for a ride"  
"Fine"

After breakfast Addison went into the bathroom to put on here make-up. Mala followed her and looked at her but didn`t saying anything.

"Sweetie what`s wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Mala, baby don't lie to me. I know that something is bothering you"

"Can`t Amilia come with me to daddy later?" she asked shily.

"Is that what`s bothering you the whole time?"  
"It`s strange because he`s only my daddy and Mark is only Amilias daddy"

"You`re right. Derek is only your daddy but Mark is yours and Amilias. He was a great daddy all those years, wasn`t he?"  
"Yes but he`s still not my dad and I want to have the same dad as Amilia"  
"I don`t understand baby. You`re happy about having your real daddy back right?"

"Yes I am".

"And Mark is still your daddy as well"

"I know"

"Then I don`t understand Camala, can you explain it to me?"

"Daddy always takes me to do something but Amilia never comes with us"

"So you just want Amilia to come with you when you visit your daddy?"  
"Yes"  
"Then we call daddy and ask him if it`s okay for him when Amilia comes. But you first have to ask Amilia if she wants to. Okay?"  
"Okay" the girl answers and hugged her mother closely. After that she ran out of the bathroom.

"Mala I talked to your dad, Amilia can come if she wants to" without responding she run to her sister in the next room.

"Amilia do you want to come with me to my daddy today?" she yelled excited.

"Can I?" the blond girl asked with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yes mom asked if you could come and he said it`s okay"  
"I wanna come" she says excited.

To be continued…

* * *

Please you guys have to review. I`d really like to hear your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

I don`t own anything!!!

Chapter 6

Later that morning Addison and the girls made their way to the hospital where Derek would take the girls after he finished his rounds.

"Derek I thought we could have lunch together" Meredith said after Derek finished his rounds and was writing down something in a patient`s chart.

"Meredith I`m sorry but I`ll leave now and spend the day with Camala and Amilia. It`s their last day in Seattle and I don`t know yet when I`ll see my daughter again"  
"You know what, I don`t think our relationship is going to work like that. Since your wife showed up and brought that kid we haven`t spend an single evening together" Meredith yelled.

"I`m sorry Meredith but they`ll leave late tonight and then I`ll have more time for you" he promised and gave her his McDreamy look.  
"How do you think this is going to work? Do you want to let them go back to New York and you go visit once a year? Derek I never had a father and I really needed one. You should work something out and move back there or convince them to move here. Even if I don`t like kids, I know how it is to grow up without a father and I don`t want this girl to go threw the same I went threw"

"She won`t Meredith. She has a great mother and a great step-father. And I don`t plan to go to New York once a year, but for a weekend once a month. But in the same time I want our relationship to work Meredith. We`ve been together for 5 years and I don`t want to loose what we have"

"What do we have? You didn`t trust or love me enough to tell me that you`re actually married and have a child. It took them to come here, after 5 years of our relationship, for me to find out all about your past"  
"I haven`t told you because it was too painful and I wanted to forget my past. I wanted to move on and I was scared it wouldn`t work if I had told you"

"Daddy" they heard Camalas voice across the hall.

"I guess I`ll see you tomorrow" Meredith said disappointed and turned around to go back to work.  
"Mer wait, why don`t you take the day off and spend the day with me and the girls. It`ll be fun"  
"Derek I`m not good witht kids"

"But if Addison decides to move here you`ll be a part of their lifes anyway. Come on it`ll be fun"

"I can`t leave now at lunchtime I probably can, okay?"  
"Just give me a call when you`ve finished so I can tell you where we are"  
"Okay" Derek gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Addison and the girls.

"Hey thanks for waiting. We had to discuss some things" he said grateful to his soon to be ex-wife.

"No problem. Will you bring them to the hotel later or do you want me to pick them up?"

"I`ll bring them to the hotel" he paused "Addison have you decided yet weather to move here or not?" Derek asked carefully. He wasn`t sure if he even has a right to ask that.

"Mark and I talked yesterday and I think it`s for the best for Mala when we move to Seattle"

"I thought about moving back to New York as well but I don`t want to loose Meredith"

"I get that I really do I`m just not sure if it`s the best for me and Mark and Amilia. I mean I have to think about all of us"  
"Don`t decide to soon. Think about it and maybe we can work something out that works for all of us"

"Yeah maybe we should talk about it. I mean us and Mark and Meredith. They are part of this too."

"We should. If you have time we can do that when I bring them back or when you come back here after your holidays"

"Sure. So now you should leave or the day`s over before you leave. By you two I love you"  
"I love you too" came in union and both girls hugged their mother and then they left.

* * *

"So what do you two girls want to do today?"  
"Go to the park" Mala exclaimed.

"Amilia what about you?" he asked. He was a little unsure how to deal with both of them as he didn`t know the smaller girl at all.

"Is a playground at the park?" Amilia asks carefully. She`s a little shy with people she doesn`t know.

"Yes there is a playground and a small sea with dugs which we can feed if you want to"

"Okay then we can go to the park" Amilia answerd excited.

They arrived at the park after about 30 minutes and they already decided to go to Subway for lunch and have ice-cream later that afternoon.

"I`ll go to the swings" Camala said happily. "Wanna come too Milia?"  
"Yes" she said and followed her elder sister to the swings and sat down.

Soon Mala was very high and pretedet that she was flying but Amilia just sat there not moving. Well she did move and tried to push herself on but with less success.

"Hey Amilia, do you want me to push the swing for you?"  
"Yes please" she smiled at him. She was scared to ask Derek because Camala could do it all herself. The factor that she is 2 years older never impresses her very much.

They had a great morning at the playground. They build sandcastles and climed on monkeybars and did everything that`s possible on a great playground like this one.

"Derek I`m hungry" Amilia said finally. She already was hungry for a really long time but now she was too hungry to wait for Camala to say something.

"Then lets go and get you something to eat. Mala hungry as well?"  
"Yeah a lot"  
"Good then lets go to Subway"

When they got their subs they sat down on a nice little table for 3 to eat. Just then Dereks cell phone rung.

He looked at the ID and saw Merediths name.

"Hi Mer"  
"Der I`m off now. Where are you?"  
"We`re at the Subway restaurant near the park. Will you come here or do you want to meet us at the small see?"  
"I`ll come to Subway. I`m hungry"  
"Good then see you in a bit" and they both hung up.

"Who was that?" the brown haired girl asked him after he put the cell away.

"This was Meredith"  
"I she your girlfriend?"

"Yes exactly she is"  
"Do I have to call her mom?"  
"No please don`t call her mom. She`s just Meredith okay?"

"Good" she said reliefed cause she doesn`t ever wants to have a knew mommy.  
"You`ll like her. She`s a very nice person" she just nodded and started eating again.

About 20 minutes later Meredith arrived there. She was a little nervous because she actually never had to deal with kids before.

"Meredith, this is Camala and this is Amilia. Girls this is Meredith my girlfriend" he said smiling and gave Meredith a quick peek on the lips.

"Hi Meredith" they said in union.

"Hey Camala, hi Amilia"

"What do you want to eat? I`ll get you something and you can stay and talk with the girls"

"I can get something myself" she said quickliy. She didn`t want to be alone with these children.

"No it`s okay. You should get to know each other. Just listen to them and answer if they have questions. They aren`t going to bite you"

"Fine" they sat there in silent for a moment just looking at each other closely.

"Do you sleep in the same bed as my daddy?" Mala asked.  
"What? Why do you ask?"

"Because mommy and daddy sleep in the same bed?"

"What?" she said and left the table and two perplex girls behind her.

"Mer? Where are you going?"  
"Non of your business"

"What happened? Mer talk to me"

Without another word she left.

"Girls what happened? Why did Meredith leave?"  
"I don`t know" Camala answerd honestly.

"What were you talking about?"  
"I asked if you and her sleep in the same bed and she asked why I wanted to know that and I told her that mommy and daddy are sleeping in the same bed" she replied.

"Did you say daddy or something else?"  
"I dunno" she shrugged and bite in her sandwich again.

To be continued…

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy`s

The next chapter is finally up. I still don`t own anything. Enjoy

Chapter 7

That evening Derek, Amilia and Mala made their way back to the hotel. It was 6

pm when they knocked on Addisons and Marks hotelroom.

"Mark can you open the door please?" Addison asked as she was in the

middle of packing her cosmetics.

"Sure. I`ll get it" he answerd and went to the door.

"Hey guys." He greeted Derek and the kids.

"Hi daddy." Amilia and Camala replied. While Camala run strictly to her

mother Amilia first gave Mark a hug and then run into the bathroom as well.

"Do you want to come in Derek?" Mark asked his former best friend.

"Sure. When do you have to leave?"

"We have to leave at 8:45." he answered.

"So do you guys have time to talk?"

"Yes, we`re almost done packing" Mark replied.

"Okay because Addison said she`d like to talk with all of us"

"Yeah she told me when she came back from the hospital. She said you`d

probably bring Meredith"

"Well I don`t know what exactly happened but I was about to get her a

sandwich and left her with the girls. When I came back to the table she

stormed off ."

"Do you have an idea what could have happened?"

"Yeah, well Mala asked if she and I sleep in the same bed. Then Meredith

asked why she wanted to know this and Mala said something like because Mommy

and Daddy do sleep in the same bed ."

"Oh my god. I`m sorry she said that. I`m sure she`ll understand after you

explained everything."

"I hope so."

"Hey Derek how was the day with both of them?"

"It was good. Amilia was really shy at first but they are both great kids"

Derek answerd his ex-wifes question.

"Yeah she always needs some time to bond with people, so Meredith didn`t

want to come?"

"No the girls chased her away" and he explained to Addison what happened

before.

"Well if you want me to explain it to her, that`s not a problem."

"I think it`s enough if I explain it to her."

"Okay if you`re sure ."

"It`s really nice that you`d do that, but I don`t think it`s necessary."

"So we wanted to talk about when Camala will come and visit you?"

"Yeah. You can bring her whenever you can. She can stay as long as she wants

to."

"Okay. Listen we`re get married on august 15. I want her at my wedding.

You`re welcome there too, so if you want to, you can join us. It would be nice

to have you there, right Mark?"

"Sure it would be great. You could be my best man and you could bring

Meredith ."

"Are you sure you want me as your best man?"

"I was your best man and know you have to be mine Derek."

"All right. I`ll be there but I don`t know about Meredith."

"Well you`re both welcome. Do you want to take her back to Seattle

afterwards? Mark and I will spend our honeymoon in Sweden. We`ll be gone for

two weeks. Mark already asked Nancy to take care of the kids but I think

Camala would like to stay with you for those two weeks ."

"What about I stay in New York for those two weeks? Then the girls could

be together."

"Are you sure you can get two weeks off?"

"Yes. Richard told me I would get all the time off I need to be with my

daughter ."

"That`s great! You could stay in our house for the time we`re gone if you

want to."

"We`ll see about that."

"Have you had dinner yet?" Addison asked.

"No we didn`t have time for dinner, sorry ." Derek answerd.

"Okay then what about we go downstairs into the restaurant, because I`m

starving."

"Sure. Then we can arragne everything while we have dinner."

"Great. Girls come on we´re going downstaris for dinner." Mark called

them and they stormed into the room with a big smile in their face.

"Will you come to daddy?" Mala asked then.

"Sure cupcake." he gave her a smile and kissed her on the forhead.

20 minutes later all of them had ordered their dinner and now it was time to

talk about their future. How they would go on with their lifes.

"So you said you would come to New York for our wedding and stay while we`re

on our honeymoon" Mark started their conversation "And you want to look

after the girls while we`re gone?"

"Sure. If that`s okay for you."

"Of course. I think that`s a great idea. You can get to know both of the

girls and if you needed help, your whole family would be available."

"I`d love to look after the girls." Derek promised.

"Thank`s Derek. So and we have some news" Addison started "We decided to

move to Seattle. We both want Camala to be near her you."

"Are you sure you want to leave New York Addie? That`s the first place you

were truly happy." Derek stated.

"I know. But I`ll be happy where ever I am as long as I`m near my

family." Addison said smiling.

"Great. When are you planning on moving?" he was overwhelmed and happy

and just couldn't stop smiling after his ex-wife promised they would move to

Seattle.

"I`ll organize everything right after we`re back from our honeymoon. Richard

promised both of us a job so that`s already organized. I already quit my old

job and so did Mark."

"Wow that`s fast. I didn't expected that."

"We`ll I want Camala to start her second year in school in Seattle. It`s

easier than to come into a new class in the middle of a school year."

"I totally agree."

Soon dinner was served and after they had eaten Addison, Mark and the girls

left and drove to the airport and Derek drove to Merediths` house. He wanted

to explain to her what happened at Subway earlier that day.

He rang the doorbell and George opened.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. O`Mally. I want to talk to Meredith."

"No way." Izzie cut in. "She doesn`t want to see you."

"Please Dr. Stevens. It`s important. Meredith missunderstood what Camala

said to her. Please let me explain."

"Fine. But don´t mess it up." Izzie said and let Derek walk into the

house. "She`s upstair."

He then went up the stairs and softly knocked on Merediths bedroom door. He

waited for a response but after she hasn`t answered he knocked again.

"Meredith? Can I come in please?" As she still didn`t answere he opened

the door and went inside without her permission to come in.

"Leave" was the only word she said.

"Mer please listen to me..."

"Why would I listen to you? Does this Mark know that you and Addison

'sleep in one bed'?

"Meredith please. Do you hear yourself talk?"

"What do you want?"

"Mark has been Camalas dad for 5 years."

"So?"

"He is her dad! She calls Mark daddy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She ment Mark when she said that mommy and daddy are sleeping in one bed.

Not me!"

"Ohh. She calls him daddy?"

"Yes."

"Don`t you mind that she calls him dad?"

"It`s my own fault. There is nothing I can do about that and he was a good

father to her while I wasn`t around."

"Wow." she was definitely shocked. She thought Derek would be in blind

range that his daughter calls another man daddy.

"I`m sorry she scared you, but I promise nothing happened between Addison

and me and there never will. Addison and Mark are trying to have another

baby."

"I`m sorry I just walked away earlier."

"It`s okay. It wasn´t your fault."

"It was. I should have asked you. I should have asked you what

happened."

"It`s okay Meredith, relex."

"Okay"

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it so please review. I`m open for suggestions and please tell me what I could make better.


	8. Chapter 8

So the next chapter is finally up. I don`t own anything.

Chapter 8

* * *

„It was a beautiful ceremony Addison. Congratulations" Derek pulled her into a deep hug remembering their own wedding which was over 16 years ago. Back then they wanted a big wedding. They had invited about 200 people but today were only Addisons and Marks family and their closest friends invited.

Addison was wearing a beautiful white dress. It looked as though if the dress was designed to fit her every curve, no one could possibily look better in it

"Thank you Derek. I`m glad you came" she smiled and hugged him again.  
"Congrats to you too, Mark"  
"Thanks man and thank you for being my best man"  
"You're Welcome"

After all the people had congratulationed, they left the church and drove to the reception.

Soon the evening was over and it was time for the knew married couple to say bye to their guests and go home to say bye to Camala and Amila who would stay with Derek during their honeymoon.

"Will you call us every day?" Amilia asked, she wasn`t pleased with the thought that her  
parents would be gone for so long.  
"Scout`s honor." Addison replied, nervous as well. She had never left her girls for more than a few days and if she was gone Mark has always been home with them.  
"Okay." it was a barely audible whisper and a single tear escaped her left eye.

"Come here sweetie, we`ll call every day. I promise. And if you want to go and be with aunt Nancy for a while you can always tell Derek. And if you don`t feel comfortable, you`ll tell me or daddy on the phone, okay?"  
She didn`t say anything but nodded to show Addison she agreed.

"Camala you have to look after your sister, okay? I think she has a really hard time letting me and mommy go." Mark told Mala with a serious but loving voice.  
"I promise. But I`ll miss you too." she replied coping Marks serious voice.  
"It`s good to know that bug. I love you."  
"I love you too daddy." she smiled and gave Mark a kiss on his lips.

"Bye mommy" Camala said suddenly becoming serious. She tried being strong to show Derek she wouldn`t mind staying with him for so long but now had a hard time fighting back the tears.  
"Bye sweetheart" she pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "You know sweetie it`s okay to cry. I`m crying as well because I`m going to miss you and Amilia so much"  
As a response she nodded one time, still in her mothers embrace just so Addison knew she had listened to her words.  
After that Addison pulled Amilia into her arms as well and kissed both girls onto the lips to say good bye.

After they had left Derek had a hard time calming the girls down. They were both crying silently not making a sound but had tears running down their cheeks like cascades.  
But they finally fell asleep in Mala's bed snuggling with each other.  
He hadn`t thought that it would be so hard already on the first 2 hours he was responsible for them.

In the cab:  
"You think they`ll be okay with Derek?" Addison asked after what seemed like eternity to Mark. She was so busy fighting back the tears so that she hadn`t spoken since they left their house.  
"I`m sure they`ll be okay and if he can`t deal with them, what is out of question, there are still Nancy and Savvy who can sneak in on them every now and then.  
"You`re right"  
"Hmm. You might want to take your own advice while you're at it" he told her, smirking.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"About what you said to Mala earier. It`s not a shame to cry. We both know you have a hard time leaving them here and I have a hard time leaving them here as well. You`re allowed to cry but you`re also allowed to have lots of fun with me the next couple of weeks" he said smirking and making Addison laugh.  
"I love you Mark Sloan."  
"I love you too Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Sloan"

* * *

So this was chapter 8. I know it was short but I promise I will update as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this is chapter 9. I know it took me long to update but I promise I`ll update faster now. I`ve already wrote the next 3 chapters.

I hope you`ll like it.

Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since Mark and Addison`s wedding and**everything had been going fine.****. ****They had been having an amazing time on their honeymoon and all without ever having to leave the suite. As far as they knew, everything was going well with the kids and Derek. **

**They knew their daughters well enough to know how they were doing. It was like some form of telepathic communication. The only thing that had them worried was the fact that Derek had told them that Camala was under the weather, he insisted that it couldn't be much more than a cold but that was enough to worry them. **

"Derek**!**" Amilia suddenly screamed in horror.

He **immediatly noticed that something was wrong just by the sound of the little girl's voice. It was enough to get him soaring through the house to find where the kids where to see what was wrong.**

He soon recognized that the source of all that blood was Camalas nose.

He **quickly**took her into his arms, carried her into the bathroom and applied a chill**ed** wet **towel** on her neck.

"What is happening Derek?" Amilia asked frightened **due to the fact that she'd seen more blood that day than she'd ever seen before. **

"I`m not sure sweetie, but it`s probably just **a** nosebleed but we`ll take Cammy to the hospital to make sure. **She bled for a while, I just want to make sure that we don't have anything to worry about, okay?"****  
**  
"Okay." She was still scared and worried about her big sister who ha**dn't** said a single word yet.

"Did it start just like that or did you bump into anything?" he asked his daughter but she wouldn`t answer so Amilia answerd for her and told him that it happened **out of the blue.**

"Camala, how do you feel?" the six-year-old was asked by Derek.

"I`m tired. I want my mommy!" she started crying because the longing for her parents suddenly became so **overwhelming.**

"I**'ll** tell you what. We`ll go to the hospital so another doctor can have a closer look at you and afterwards we call mommy and daddy. What do you say sweetie?"

Her reply was just a small nod barely visible. During all that time the younger girl watched the scene**, **frightened. After all she and her big sister are both covered in the **crimson liquid.**

"We have to change both your clothes and afterwards we`re going to the hospital. Can you walk baby?" He asked his baby girl with a voice full of concern.

"Yes." You could say by just looking at her that she was still in shock but Amilia did a great job supporting her big sister by just holding her hand and being strong herself.

20 minutes later they entered the Mount Sinai`s emergency room. Because of the exhaustion Camala **had**fallen asleep during the ride to the hospital but when Derek **tried to pick her up out**of her seat she woke up.

"Dr. Shepherd" he was greeted by a nurse he couldn`t remember but obviously worked with before.

"Hi, look Camala had noesbleed and I would like someone to have a closer look because it was a huge amount of blood and I just want to make sure she is okay, because she wasn`t feeling well lately."

The nurse **(who he discovered was named Samantha after reading her name tag) paged a doctor for them. Dr. Roberts arrive quickly and immediatly went onto the case.**

"Derek, I didn`t know you were back**." ****he smiled warmly, having at one point been Derek's colleage. ****  
**"I`m not back I am just with the girls while Addison and Mark are in Sweden. We`re here because Camala had nosebleed and is was really a lot of blood and I think I can tell. Would you run a bloodtest on her, just to make sure that she`s okay?"

"Of course. Other symtomes I should know about?"  
"Well she was a little down the last couple of days but Addison said she sometimes has a time where she is always tired and mostly gets a little sick so I thought it`s just a cold."

"I`ll take a look at her and take some blood. Just to make sure."  
"Thank you, Peter."

"No need to thank me. You can take her home after I t**ake** the blood and I`ll call you when I get the results back. Probably the day after tomorrow as it`s already late."

"Okay, just give me a call."  
**Once they reunited with the girls the doctor explained to his young patient what would be done to her during the exam. At first she seemed to be fine with all of it, she looked brave and ready for anything but as soon as she saw the needle that facade was gone.**She had always been afraid of needles.

"Cammy come on this won`t hurt, I promise. Can you be very brave so we can go home and call mommy?"

Again she gave him just a nod. Derek was stroking her hair lovingly. His connection towards Camala didn`t fade even if he just got her back.

During all that time Amilia was with nurse Samantha so she didn`t have to watch the doctor taking her sisters blood.

"See sweetie, everything is okay now. You were very brave I think you are just like you mom." Peter smiled at the girl and said his goodbye waving them.

"Are you feeling okay Cammy?" Derek asked her and got in a squatting position so he was at eye level with Camala.

She shook her head and tears started running down her cheeks again.

"I want mommy" she cried desperately.

"We **will**go home and call her."

30 minutes later Derek was on the phone waiting unpatiently for Addison or **Mark** to answer.

"Hello?" he heared his ex-wife giggle.

"Addison, it`s Derek"

"Is everything okay? You sound strange." she stated.

"Has Camala had nosebleed before?"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago two times. Why?"  
"She had it again and it wasn't exactly a small amount of blood. I took her to the hospital they **did a blood test** just to make sure everything is okay"

Addison suddenly turned very pale and that didn`t go unnoticed by Mark. He knew something must be wrong but he didn`t want to interrupt them, so he told her to take Derek on speakerphone.

"How is she doing?"  
"She is crying for you Addie, I don`t know what to do. I called Nancy and she is with the girls while we talk. Mala wasn`t feeling well the last couple of days, I already told you but today she was really down and she is really tired and all she wants is you. I just feel so helpless, I`m her father and I`m not enough I don`t know how to do that."

"Can **I talk to her, please**?"

"Sure, I`ll get her"

"Thanks Derek."

Slowly tears were welling up in Addisons eyes and Mark took her into an embrace to comfort her. He also gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy?" Malas voice blew threw the receiver.

"Hey baby, how are you sweetie?"

The girl ignored the question and just asked when they would be back home.

"Actually we were planning on staying another 9 days baby."  
"But that`s very long" she cried with a high-pitched voice.

"You know what, we**'ll** wait until the doctors have your blood results back and if there is something not like we want it to be, then we come back home earlier, okay?"

"Promise?"  
"We promise." Mark`s voice was heared now because Addison couldn`t stop sobbing and she didn`t want her daughter to know she was crying.

"Daddy? Where is mommy?"

"I`m right here baby." She tried to sound normal but she wasn`t succesful.

"Mommy are you crying?"

"Just a little bit. It`s nothing sweetie, I promise."

"But why are you crying?" **the little girl demanded.** Most kids would have been satisfied with her answer. **But her children had to be just as stubborn as she was and demand more than they were given. **

"I just miss you girls so much"  
"Then you should come home because we miss you too. Milia misses you, she told me"

"You know sweetie, even if I miss you both very much it`s really nice to spend some alone time with daddy here. Without him going to work. Adulttime do you understand?"

"Is it like when you talk and we aren`t allowed to listen?"  
"Exactly."  
"Then you have a lot to talk" she giggled a little.

"It`s good to hear you giggle, baby girl"  
"I still miss you though mommy and you too daddy."

"I know and we miss you so much too" the married couple answerd in union.

"Bye mommy and bye daddy" Mala answerd sad as she realized that their conversation was over.

"Goodbye precious, we love you"

"I love you too."

"Say hi to your sister, will you?"  
"I will, bye mommy, can you call tomorrow again?"

"We`ll call tomorrow again. Big promise."  
"Okay bye."

"Bye sweetie" Mark said still a little confused about what this was all about.  
"Sweet dreams baby girl. We love you"

Like Dr. Roberts said**,** the results back 2 days later and he asked Derek to come to the hospital to talk about them. He also said that he thought it would be best if Addison and Mark would come home as soon as possible. And that meant something was terribly wrong.

Derek decided it would be best if the girls would stay with Nancy while he got the results**. ****He wanted to protect them from the inevitable as long as he possibly could. **

"Hello Peter." Derek **said nervously**. He really was concerned now that Peter told him that Addison and Mark had to come back home immediately.

"Hello Derek." He looked exactly like Derek knew doctors do when they had bad news. Derek already knew it`s bad news. **He even had a few ideas of what it could be.**

"So the results?"

End chapter 9

Do you have any idea what could be wrong with Camala? I hope you liked the chapter. I hope for some reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So the results?" Derek asked frantically, although he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the words the doctor was about to say.

"The blood test showed that the number of Amilias leucocytes is way too high. That accompanied withthe nose bleeds, the lack of energy and enthusiasm..."

"Are you telling me that she has leukemia?"

"Yes. I`m so sorry, but we found it in time. You know that leukemia is treatable. But even if we found it in time we have to look for a donor. She needs bone marrow."

"Oh my god, Addison, she`ll…"  
"I know, but Mark will know how to help her. Her chances of surviving this are great. Maybe Amilia would be a perfect donor or even Addison or you. We have to test you as soon as possible."

"Let`s hope one of us will fit." Derek said still in shock.

"When will Addison and Mark be back?"  
"They`ll be back late tonight."

"Okay, will you tell them or do you want me to tell them?" Peter asked.

"I`ll tell them. I think they would want to hear it from me, but they`ll probably have questions and come here tomorrow morning."

"That`s perfectly fine."  
"What about Camala, does she have to come here straight to start the treatment or can it wait until Addie´s back?"

"Another night home won`t do any harm. Just make sure she's doing okay. If she experiences anymore bleeding or pain bring her straight here, other than that there is no reason she can't stay home. But we should definitely start doing more tests as soon as possible."

"Good. What if she asks me what`s wrong with her? I can`t tell her? I have to do it with Addison, right? I mean she just met me"

"She`s six. Just hope that she won`t ask."  
"Thanks."

The doctor was right and neither Amilia nor Camala asked about the test results.

It was almost midnight when Addison and Mark arrived back home and Derek was still awake. He had to stay up and tell them about Camala's test results and of course they were already asuming that something was terribly wrong because Dr. Peter Roberts asked them to come straight back home.

"Derek, thank god you`re still up. I was afraid you would be asleep." Addison greeted when she walked into the house to see Derek had been waiting up for them. Both she and Mark looked obviously concerned but Mark was trying to stay strong for Addison until they knew what was wrong. Until then he could pretent there was nothing wrong with his step-daughter. The girl he loved as much as his own biological daughter.

"Hey." He gave them a small smile.

"Do you know anything yet?"

"The blood results showed that the leucocytes aren`t produced in big enough amounts. Together with all her other symptoms and other things the results showed," he paused. Derek just didn`t know how to tell them and that he had to be the one telling them the news which would destroy their little perfect world right after it destroyed his. "It`s leukemia."

"You are telling me that my 6-year-old daugther has leukemia? Are you absolutely sure?" Addison asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Her doctor ran the blood test twice. It`s definitely leukemia."

"This is my punishment for cheating on you, for keep your daughter away from you..." she stood up andwalkedout of the livingroom up the stairs probably to Camala.

"Should I go after her?" Mark asked a little unsure. He wasn`t prepared for anything like that and felt completely helpless. Not even in his dreams has he imagined that Camala could have cancer.

"Give her a few minutes." Derek stated and sank into the couch.

"Okay. So anything I should know?"

"Yes. Addie and Amilia have an appointment tomorrow at 11 am. I already let them test me today. Peter also referred us to a doctor, Dr. Annabeth Cameron. She is a specialist. She specialized on children with leukemia. I made an appointmet for tomorrow right after Addie and Amilia got tested and I asked Nancy to take Amilia after she got tested so we can talk to Dr. Cameron."

"Okay. Do we have to take Camala to that appointment?

"Yes. They want to do a few more tests so we can find out about the type of leukemia she has. Of course they want to start treatment as soon as possible."

"Okay, I`ll go look how Addison is doing now."  
"All right."

"Derek? Thanks for everything."  
"Not a problem. Now go to your wife and help her adjustwithwhat just happened. I'veknown for already 14 hours and still don`t know what to do. Whether I should laugh, because I just got my daughter back and it`s just so ironic that she now is so sick or if I should have a break down"

"She`s going to be fine Derek. She has to be." Mark said and left to find his wife.

Thanks for reading, this was chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I still could kick my ass, because of the cancer thing. Well anyway please tell me what you think and maybe some ideas what could cause some problems between Mark and Addison.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, the new chapter is finally up. I`m sorry it took me so long yet again. I hope you`ll like it.

Oh and thanks again to LoveandLearn for beta-reading.

Chapter 11

A couple of days later

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan, Dr. Shepherd I`m sorry but none of you have qualified as a donor. There`s nothing we can do besides the normal treatment, but we hope that we`ll find a donor for Camala soon." Dr. Cameron explained to them.

"No, that`s not possible. Are you sure that the results are correct, because someone has to fit."

"I`m so sorry Addison but no one fits. I`ll do anything I can do to help Camala but the most important thing is that we find a donor soon. The sooner the better, but she has good chances even without a donor. You know the statistics."

"Can we do anything aside from sitting aside and just waiting?" Derek asked now because he still couldn`t believe what happened to them. What happened to their daughter.

"I wish I could tell you something different but no, there is nothing we can do. We will continue treatment like we did before but there is nothing else."

"How are the chances if Mark and I have another baby that it could be a donor?"

"They are pretty small, as Derek is Camalas father. Actually the chance is like zero."

"But why did you even test Amilia if there is practically not a chance that a baby of me and Mark could be a donor?"

"Because we had to test everyone who is a relative to Camala."

"But someone has to fit." Addison yelled near crying.

Her baby girl, the one who already went threw so much pain was sick again. She already almost died after she was born because she was premature but she survived after 2 weeks of fighting. Addison was only 26 weeks pregnant it was practically a miracle that she survived and now she was sick again. And this time there might be no help.

"Sorry Addison, but there is no one."

"Addie, we just have to wait until we find a donor. It`s not Dr. Cameron`s fault that we don`t match."

"I know, I`m sorry for yelling, it`s just, I`m so scared."

"It`s okay Addison, I know you didn`t mean to yell. I understand that you`re afraid of what might or might nothappen."

"So how will you continue treatment?"

Dr. Cameron explained them their options and they decided to go into a hospital which specialized at children with leukemia. The doctors there knew exactly what to do and might can help a little better then the doctors in a gerneral hospital.

The same evening

"How are you coping."

"I`m okay Mark."

"No you`re not! Camala has leukemia and that means you are not okay. You`re scared and mad and whatever but you are not okay!" He yelled at her because he needed for her to finally wake up and open herself up to him and talk. She acted like everything is normal and if her daughter doesn`t have cancer.

"Well obviously you already know how I feel so why should I talk about it." She yelled in frustration.

"Because I`m you`re husband and I want to help you somehow but if you close yourself up and stop talking to me, I don`t know how I can help you."

"If I talk about it, it makes it all more real Mark and I just can`t deal with it! I don`t know how to deal with it and that`s why I`m not talking about it. I have to learn to deal with it myself before I can talk about it with you. My daughter might die."

"I know that Addison and I`m sorry for yelling at you. But whenever you feel the need to talk, I`ll be there, okay?"

"I know, thank you. You know I love you Mark, right?"

"Yes I know you love me and _I_ love you, too. So much. You`re the love of my life but right now I need a little time for myself!"

"That`s okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her alone.

A couple of days later Mark was with Camala at the hopsital. They took turns so there would always be somebody with her.

This night, Addison wasn`t able to sleep. Her thoughts were with Camala at the hospital and she just couldn`t ban one thought. So she decided to talk about her thoughts with Derek and got out of bed and went into the guestroom where Derek was staying.

"Derek? Are you already asleep?" She whispered. Derek was still staying with them at their house. That made everything a little easier.

"No, is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"I`m thinking about something for a couple of days by now and I need to talk to you about it."

"Okay, what is on your mind?"

"I think we should have a baby."

"Sorry? Did you really just say that? You want _us_ to have a baby?" he asked shocked.

"It might be her only chance to survive this and if that means for me to have your baby and not my husband`s then I`ll do it, because I want our baby to survive. I want her to live! I want her to graduate and to get married, have kids and all that stuff and I want her to have a long life. She can`t just die!"

"She won`t die. She won`t! She will live! She will graduate highschool, go to college, get married and she will live a long and happy life. You have to belive that."

"There is no donor! She will die without a doner and a baby would safe her life."

"Have you even thougth about Mark? You guys wanted a second child together. You will destroy him if you have another baby with me. You`ll destroy your marriage if you do that"

"He`ll understand"

"He might understand but he will be hurt nonthless and I`m not sure if he could cope with it. Actually I`m sure that you`d loose him if we of all people had another baby. Addison we can`t."

"I don`t care. Camala comes first. I want Camala to live don´t get me wrong, I do care about Marks feelings but Camala is first in this situation."

"Talk to Mark about it Addison. We can`t make this decision without him. Go to sleep and we`ll talk about it tomorrow."

"Would you have a baby with me to safe our daughter`s life?"

"I would do everything to save our daughter`s life. So yes, I even would have another baby with you."

"Good, then I`ll talk to Mark about it tomorrow."

Addison barely slept that night. She knew she would hurt Mark if even considering to have a baby with Derek but it was what needed to be done.

She got up early to go to the hospital. Derek agreed to take Amilia to daycare so Addison could go talk to Mark about her idea.

"Hey, how was your night?" She greeted Mark who held Camala in his arms. The girl was still asleep, the chemo was pretty bad for her. She was exhausted.

"She was up half of the night throwing up.I don't think I've ever seen her that sick." he told her. "How was your night?"

"Restless. I`m too worried about her to get some sleep."

"She`s going to be fine."

"Can we talk outside as long as she`s still asleep?" Addison asked her husband of only 5 weeks.

"Sure." he agreed.

"I`ve made a decision."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to have a baby with Derek to safe Camala" She just blurted out. Not thinking about asking him first. Not thinking about his feelings at all. She told him her decision and made him feel as he had no say in it at all.

"You want what?" he asked calmly sill hoping he got it wrong.  
"I want to have a baby with Derek to safe my daughter." she repeated.

"No Addison, you can`t have Derek`s baby. We wanted to have another baby together. For all we know you could already be pregnant."

"I`m not. I got my period the other day."

"Well anyway, Addison we got married and we wanted to have another baby for so long, we can`t stop wanting a baby together because of Mala. I get why you want to do it. She`s your daughter and you love her. But you want to have this baby for the wrong you ever thougth about that baby, what it will feels like when it finds out it was only born to safe it`s sister? It will know that the only reason it`s alive is to safe its sister. The baby would know that it wasn`t born because its parents love each other but because they love their daughter and wanted to safe her no matter what."

"The baby will be loved. No matter if it`s yours or Dereks, I will love it just as much as I love Mala and Amilia."

"I know that but please Addison, please don´t do this. We will find a donor in time. She will survive. She has time Addison. It isn`t that bad yet and the chances to survive this type of leukemia are even pretty high without a bone marrow transplant. We caught it earlyremember?"

"You don`t get it do you? Even if she now still has time, what if we don`t find a donor and the treatment won`t work then it`ll be too late to have a baby. You don`t know that she`s going to be okay. You can`t know that. I have to do something to help her and if that means I have to have a baby with Derek then I`ll have a baby with Derek."

"So I don`t have a say in that at all?"

"I`m sorry, but no. You don´t. It's my life and my body...It's my decision. The only person that needs to agree is Derek and he has."

"Think about it again Addison, please. Don`t do this. I don`t want you to regret the decision you make."

"No you just don`t want me to have a baby with Derek."

"Of course I don´t want my wife to have a baby with her ex-husband. I love Camala like she is mine, I understand how you feel…"

"No Mark, you don`t understand a thing! This is my daughter who we are talking about and she is sick. Seriously sick. She is my daughter and not yours. You have no idea how I feel. She is not your daughter." she yelled.

"I don`t have to listen to that Addison, because you know just as much as I do, that I raised Camala like she was mine from the very beginning and I love her like I love Amilia. I`m not her mother, of course you feel different about her but I don`t have to let you tell me that I don`t loce her because I do!" he yelled back but felt sorry instantly.

"I should leave now."

"No Mark, I`m sorry. Of course you love her too. I know that and if I have a baby with Derek it doesn`t mean that we can´t have a baby together afterwards."

"I know but maybe it`s best if I leave know."

"Where are you going?"

"Home for now."

"Okay. Can you pick up Amilia from daycare?"

"Sure."

With that Mark left the hospital and drove home instantly.

"Was this your idea?" He asked Derek furious.

"The baby thing? No Addison told me about it last night and told me she wanted us to have a baby."

"And what did you say?"

"That it was wrong, but I would do it if you agreed."

"You`re kidding right? I mean she seriously wants to have a baby with you. I get that she wants to safe Malas life, I want that too. I love her but Addison is _my_ wife. We planned on having a baby together and now she tells me she`s having a baby with you. This is wrong in so many ways!"

Tears were slowly escaping the once so strong man`s eyes. He just didn`t know what to do. He felt so helpless. Why couldn`t their life be normal. Just like everyone else's life. Why couldn`t they just have a healthy daughter instead of a dying one.

They had made plans they could forget now. There wouldn`t be another baby Sloan there would be a baby Shepherd and he wouldn`t be the dad this time because Derek would be there this time. Derek wouldn`t leave again. He, Mark wouldn`t be the father of his wife`s child and that ripped his heart in tiny little pieces.

So this was chapter 11.

What do you think, will Addison really have another baby with Derek and will Mark come back or will he leave Addison for good?


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, to one of your reviews:

sara  
2010-06-25 . chapter 11

hey dont make this addek

I promise, I will definitely not make this addek.

So next, I hope you`ll like chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later

„Hey"  
"Hey, how is she?"

"Better, she didn`t feel neaseaus today and I would say that`s a good sign."  
"Yeah."

"I have an appointment tomorrow for egg extraction."  
"You seriously want to do it?"

"Mark you said you would help me get through this."

"But maybe I`m not strong enough to help you have a baby with another man."

"You said you would support me." She said crying.

"But I don`t think I can do that. I just don`t think I can handle it. It`s too much to ask Addison."

"What are you saying we should separate?"

"That`s not what I want, but I don`t want you to have Derek`s baby either and I`m not sure if I can stay with you when you do have a baby with Derek."

"Are you telling me I have to choose?"  
"I never wanted that to happen but I don`t think I can handle watching my wife having someone else`s baby."

"But you love Camala. Why can`t you love that baby as well?"

"Because Derek will be the babies father from the very beginning and this time I won`t be the babies father. This time Derek will be the babies only father."

"Mark please don`t go. Please."

"I can`t stay. Give me some time. I`ll be still there for you and the girls, but I can`t stay here with you if you have that baby."

"Then I guess you have to leave."  
"Addison please think about it. Just think about it again and maybe wait another 2 or 3 month. We could continue looking for a donor and Camala has enough time. You don`t have to do it immediately. You could wait."

"I don`t know Mark. I just have the feeling that I need to do this."  
"Then I hope it`ll work. Bye."

"Where will you stay?"  
"I`ll stay at a hotel until I found an appartment."

"Okay. Would you send me your number?"  
"Of course. I love you, I hope you don`t forget that."  
"I will never forget that."

A couple of days later they implanted the fertilized eggs. Addison had high hopes the the procedure would be successfulandthat she would get pregnant.

"Hey." She smiled. Amilia spend the weekend with Mark and now he brought her back home.

"Hi mommy" she smiled and hugged her mommy closely.

"Hi Addison. How was your appointment?"  
"Hopefully successful."

"I hope it`ll work out. So how are you doing?" Mark asked her.  
"I`m okay, but I miss you."

"Then come back. I miss you too. I love you."  
"I know you do, but it`s not that easy. I can`t come back."

"Will you ever be able to come back?"  
"I honestly don`t know Addison. I don`t know anything right now. But I hope that I can come back someday."

"Someday?"  
"Yes, Addison. Someday."

"Okay. Amilia come and say bye to daddy."  
"No! I want you to stay daddy. Don`t go. Please stay." She cried and hugged Mark`s legs tightly, trying to get him to pick her up.

"I have to go now baby. I`ll be back tomorrow morning and take you to kindergarden."  
"No, please stay." She was furious by now and screamed horribly.

"Amilia, stop crying. Daddy won`t leave you he`ll be back tomorrow. I promise."  
"No you can`t leave!"

"I could stay a little longer I guess."

"Okay. Amilia it`s okay daddy`ll stay here a little longer."

"Okay" she sniffed and wiped away the tears which were all over her face.

After they tugged Amilia in that night.

"So Derek`s at the hospital with Camala for tonight?" Mark asked. Heobviously didn't feel comfortable in his own house, partly because Addison was the only one there with him.

"Yes. He`s great with her. He copes so much better with this whole situation than I do."  
"Well he`s her dad and you`re her mom."

"I guess. Mark I love you." She said and started stroking his back up and down.

"Addison stop."

"Why? We`re married. Can`t we just act like it."

Her hand wandered lower over his torso to her target. She already could see what she can do to him because there was a large bulge visible in his pants.

"Addie" he moaned when she started massaging his cock.

"I need you Mark. Please."

With that he took her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom where they sweetly made love. He couldn`t deny that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

End chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this was chapter 12. Tell me if you like it or not and what you want to happen next.

So I would be happy about some reviews ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A couple of weeks later Addison took a pregnancy test and found out that she indeed was pregnant. But when she began to think about the day they implanted the fertilized eggs she remembered that she had sex with Mark the same day and now she didn't know who she was pregnant from.

Such shit could only happen to her. She didn`t know what she wanted. She didn`t know who she wanted to father the baby more, but one thing she knew, she wouldn`t abort the baby if it couldn`t save Camala. If Mark was the father.

"Hey Addie, I`m going to Camala now."  
"Yeah, ehm Derek, I`m pregnant."

"That`s good." he smiled, walking over to her, pulling her in a deep embrace, glad that they now could save their daughter.

"But there`s something else."

"What is it? Everything is alright, right?"  
"I only peed on a stick, but I`m pretty sure everything is alright."

"Then what is it?"  
"The day they implanted the fertilized eggs, I, well I had sex with Mark."

"Are you saying this could be Mark's baby and not ours?"  
"Yes."

"Wow."

"I have to go talk to him."  
"Add, what are you going to do now?"

"I`m having this baby and you´ll take a paternity test. I`m having it no matter who the father is."

"Okay."  
"I have to go talk to Mark."  
"Yeah, good luck."  
"Thanks. Give Cammy a kiss from me, will you?"  
"Sure."

Mark moved into his new apartment two weeks ago. Since then Amilia stayed most the time at his place because Addison didn`t have very much time because she spent most of her time with Camala at the hospital. So she had only seen her younger daughter once this week. Today she would pick her up but she decided that she first had to talk to Mark about their strange situation.

"Hey, you`re early." He said as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes, I need to talk to you before I take Amilia."

"Okay, what about?"  
"Can I come in first? Please?" You add that after he didn`t move an inch.

"Uhm sure. Amilia is in her room, so we can talk alone."

"Yeah, well Mark today I found out that I`m… that I`m pregnant."

His face expression darkens. You can see the sadness in his eyes, the pain he tries to hide but isn`t strong enough anymore.

"Congratulations, I guess." He forces himself to say.

"That`s not all. It could be your baby Mark."  
"What do you mean?"

"The day they implanted the fertilized eggs, we had sex and I was ovulating that day so you could be the baby`s father."

"How big are the chances that it is ours?"

"I would say 50/50."

"What are you going to do?"  
"I`m going to have this baby whether it`s ours or mine and Derek's." Addison said and she could see that he is a little relieved, relieved that she wouldn´t abort their baby to save Camala. That she already loves that child no matter who the father is or if it can save Camala.

"When will we find out who the father is?"  
"In three to four weeks. I`m seven weeks pregnant and I want to do the paternity test when I´m ten weeks along."

"Okay."  
"What does that mean for us?"

"Addison just because this might not be Derek´s baby inside of you, doesn´t mean that everything is back to normal. You hurt me Addison, by even considering having Derek`s baby and not even talking to me about it before you decide something like that. You confronted me with a fait accompli Addison."

"I thought you understood why I wanted to do this."  
"I understand why Addison. But it still hurts and you've obviously failed in understanding me."

"Mark I need you."  
"I know but I can`t be with you right now, I really can`t."

"Mark"

"I`ll get Amilia she waited for you the whole day already. She`s looking forward to spend some time with her mother."

"Mark, we have to talk."  
"You have to spend time with your daughter." He said and left the room, it felt like he had already given up on their marriage.

"Mommy." Amilia yelled and jumped into her mother's arms. She had missed her mom even if she was daddy's little girl. She wasn`t used to spending so little time with her mommy.

"Hey peanut. Are you ready to go?"

End chapter 13.

I hope you liked it and if you did then please review


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took me so long to update and I`m very sorry but I didn`t even start writing the next chapter and I also don`t know what to write so it will probably take a while too. Sweet sorry.

But this is chapter 14 and I hope you`ll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 14

The weeks passed slowly and Addison and Mark were barely talking, only when they had to talk about Amilia or when one of the girls was with them.

Amilia had changed a lot the last couple of weeks, ever since they found out about Camala`s disease and what made it worse was that her parents separated.

As she spent most of the time at Mark's place she became a mommy's girl. She missed her mommy so much she wouldn't go to sleep without Addison, or she would cry for hours until she fell asleep from exhaustion and when she spent a night at Addison's, she would cry for Mark for hours. She just couldn't cope with her parents living in different places and she didn't know where her real home was. With her dad or her mom. In their old house or in the new apartment. It was too much for the four year old to adjust.

"Amilia, sweetie, it's really late. I'm sorry mommy isn't here, I want her here too but she can't be here right now."

"I wanna go home to momma!" Amilia whined.

"We can't go home now. Mommy's probably at the hospital anyway."  
"Then I want to go there." She cried desperately. "I want momma"

"Fine, wait here Amilia, I'm going to call her." He finally gave in because he couldn't watch his daughter suffer and do nothing against it.

"Mark?" Addison's alarmed voice came through the phone.  
"Addie, I know it's late and I'm sorry but I really tried everything but Amilia won't go to sleep. She's crying for you for two hours already."

"I'll be over at yours in ten."  
"Thanks Adds. Really."

"Is she coming?" Amilia asked, her eyes puffy from all the tears she cried.

"Yes, she's coming."  
"When are we going back home daddy? I want to sleep at home again. I don't want to have two places to live." Her sobs started all over again and tears were streaming down her cheeks like cascades.

"I don't know Amilia. I really don't know." He pulled the girl close and cuddled her until Addison arrived and Amilia wriggled herself out of his arms.

"Momma" Amilia whined and ran into Addison's arms.

"Hey baby, what's wrong, hmm?"  
"I want to go home again. I want us all to live together again." She had placed her head on Addison's shoulder and the sobs which started again made it hard to understand what she was saying.

"We all want that but it's not possible right now."  
"But if we all want that, then why can't we?"  
"This is hard to explain. Those are problems between daddy and me, adult problems sweetie."

"I'm already a big girl."

"I know but it's still too complicated for you to understand. You'll understand when you're older."

Amilia pouted and she looked so heartbroken with crossed arms, red-puffy eyes and her hair which was everywhere.

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?"  
"Only if you're spending the night here. Please." The four-year-old begged.

"Okay, I'll stay."

She took Amilia in her arms and carried her into her bedroom and placed her lovingly in her princess-like bed and covered her with a purple blanket and afterwards she gave Amilia her favourite stuffed animal so she could cuddle with it.

"I love you mommy" She said and smiled a small smile.

"I love you too Bug, so much. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Sleep well."

"Mommy, you're really, really staying, right?"  
"I promise I'll stay for the night. So if something's wrong, you'll find me in the guestroom."  
"Okay."  
"Good night sweetheart." Addison said again and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Is she asleep?" Mark asked when Addison joined him in the living room.

"Yes. She is so much like you Mark, do you realise that?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well there are lots of things, she has your cocky smile, she falls asleep as quickly as you, she always gets what she wants."

"If I would always get what I want, I would have you now and none of this shit had ever happened."

"You do get what you want. The baby's yours Mark. I got the test results today."  
"Are you happy about the results?"

"I'm having a baby with the man I love. Of course I am. I'm happy but scared because my daughter might die now."

"She won't die Addison. She won't."  
"You're saying that like you've visited her in the future and saw her with her grandkids."

"Maybe I did." He joked and she had to chuckle even if she hated it.

"She's doing good so far. Therapy is working, of course we don't know yet if it's going to progress as good as it did until now, but we'll get her through this. I promise." Mark said, making a few steps towards Addison.

"I hope you're right, because I don't know if I could live without her or where to get the strength from to go on and to raise Amilia and the baby."

"We'll find the strength if necessary."  
"You're so positive."  
"One of us has to be. You're all negative."

"I'm not. I'm just scared."  
"I know."  
"Mark, can you, uhm, can you hold me? Just for a second please? I really need a hug right now."

Without answering her he walked the last two steps to her and pulled her close, breathing her scent in. She smelled like lavender, like she always did and probably always would. He noticed her relaxing and he enjoyed it too. More than he would ever admit.

Maybe that baby would be their new beginning.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading.

You could all make me very happy with a review ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I finally finished chapter 15. It`s longer than most my chapters and I really hope you`ll like it.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything!

Chapter 15

It takes time to rebuilt a marriage after a break caused by a very big problem like this. It takes time to trust again. For both parties it takes time. Time to heal, time to ease the pain that was caused.

So Addison and Mark decided to take it slow. They still lived in different apartments but spend much time together as a family with Amilia and sometimes even Camala could leave the hospital for a short time. And the evenings are the time they spend some togetherness, both enjoying it.

It's been eight months since they had found about the leukaemia and Camala wasn't doing good. The treatment isn't working the way they hoped it would. Camala wanted to go home so badly but she couldn't because her condition grew worse every day. But during all that time at the hospital she was barely alone, one parent had been with her most of the time and if not one of Derek's sisters or Savvy were spending time with her.

"Hey" Mark greeted Addison with a kiss on the cheek when she came home after spending most her day at the hospital, she was called in to perform a surgery early in the morning and afterwards she spend some time with Camala until Derek detached her and spend the night with Camala.

"Hi, how was your day?" She asked and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well Amilia and I painted the nursery, we put up the crib and changing table, got the rocking chair out of the master bedroom."

"Sounds like hard work."  
"Hmm, how was your day? You look tired."

"I am tired. There were complications during surgery. The baby was stable but suddenly the blood pressure dropped." She stopped talking. Operating on babies was harder for her now, as she was pregnant again. She already got over-emotional when she was pregnant with the girls.

"Is the baby okay now?" He asked, taking her hand, prepared for a mental breakdown if the baby was not okay.

"He's fine now."  
"Good, how about I cook us dinner and you relax a little? Amilia's spending the night at Christy's and won't be back before noon tomorrow."

"That'd be great. What's for dinner?"  
"What would you like for dinner? We have chicken breast."

"Sure, how about mashed potatoes and beans or carrots?"

"Sounds good."

"So what happens in week twenty-seven of pregnancy?" He asked curiously.

"Well he should be about fourteen and a half inches long and should weigh about two pounds. Until he's born he will now put on half a pound per week.

His retina's are developing at a good pace. The membranes that have been covering his eyes will start to separate and in a few weeks, he will be able to open his eyes. At this week during the pregnancy he will continue to begin his own sleeping and waking up pattern. I will most likely notice that because he'll probably be kicking when I'm trying to sleep. I will also notice the baby hiccupping more and more because the lungs are maturing and he's practicing to breathe."

"Wow." Mark said. He had asked her that every week since their relationship became better again. He already did this while Addison was pregnant with Amilia but he couldn't remember all of it.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" she asked him grinning because he finally agreed that her speciality isn't so boring after all.

"It sure is. So half a pound every week until he's born?  
"Yup."

"I'm looking forward it. So beans or carrots?"  
"Carrots?"

"Carrots it is."

"We should start thinking about giving him a name. We still have thirteen weeks but I think it's strange always calling him 'He'." Mark said while setting the table.

"I know. Do you want to name him?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because I already named Amilia."

"No I want us to name him. Together. Okay?"  
"Sure. Do you have any ideas so far?"

"Not really, you know I'm bad at these kind of things."  
"Well Camala would be a Charly if she was a boy and Amilia's name would've been Adam."

"Would you mind not calling him Charly?" Mark asked carefully.

"Of course not, if you don't like the name we won't give him this name."  
"What about Noah or Jack?" he suggested.

"Noah's okay but not Jack. Sorry. Henry or Theo?"  
"It sounds good. What about Emil?"

"Not too bad either. Noah Sloan, Henry Sloan, Theo Sloan, Emil Sloan."  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't know." He said looking a little lost.

"Okay, let's try it this way. Camala, Amilia, Noah. Camala, Amilia and Henry. Camala, Amilia and Theo. Camala, Amilia and Emil." Addison said looking how the three names would fit together.  
"I think Amilia and Emil sounds weird." Mark said bending his brow.  
"I totally agree."

"So Noah, Henry or Theo. Or do you have any other names you like?"  
"No, one of them it is."

"Noah Montgomery-Sloan, Henry Montgomery-Sloan, Theo Montgomery-Sloan" Mark said, looking what would sound better.

"What is the Montgomery for?"  
"Amilia Montgomery-Sloan, I just figured you want him to be a Montgomery-Sloan as well."

"No I want him to be a real Sloan. I only wanted Amilia to have my name as well because I was scared we wouldn't last."

"And now you're sure that we'll last?"  
"I'm so sure you can't possibly imagine. Really." She said, making a few steps toward him, placing her hands on his chest. She looked at him with a small smile which contained all her love for him. He could see the smile in her eyes and this smile became rarer ever since Camala`s diagnose.

"Thank you." He said, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her tightly. He just hold her while she pressed her head in his chest and enjoyed the closeness to her husband.

"So is Noah, Henry or Theo kicking me right now?"  
"Uff I really don't know." She replied a little frustrated. "I think I have to sleep a night over that."

"I think that's a good plan." He said and placed a kiss on her lips and placed his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby kicking, his son. It still felt strange for him to say that. He's going to have a son. A little boy who he can teach all the stuff Addison wouldn't let him with the girls.

"I love you Mark." She whispered.

"And I love you Addison." He said as sentimental as she did but louder and clearer and it brought a smile on her lips.

Dinner was ready only half an hour later and they sat down opposite to each other.

"Derek asked me if we would go out with him and Meredith tomorrow night. She's in New York and he really wants us to get to know her and he wants your approval to involve her in Cammy's life."

"He already has my approval but sure, lets go to dinner tomorrow, if we find someone to look after Amilia."

"Nancy already agreed to take her."

"You talked to Nancy?"  
"Yes, she was at the hospital earlier."

"Alright, if she says she can take her."  
"Yup. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes I do, I was planning to take Amilia swimming. She asked me to teach her how to swim so I thought I could take her swimming. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but I'm at the hospital until noon."  
"You said Amilia won't be home before noon anyway. It's nice you come along, she needs this. And I need this too."

"Addison, I need this too. I need you and Amilia just as much as you need me. Believe me I couldn't live without you two."

"I know Mark."

Silence fell over the two of them and they continued eating. There was something depressing in the air and both of them couldn't quite deal with it. They stayed in silence until the phone rang.

"I'll get it." He was almost at the phone when he said this.

"Hello?"  
"Mark it's Derek. Camala's condition got worse. You better come to the hospital."

Addison saw that something was wrong when she saw Mark's shocked face.

"We're on our way."

"What is it?"

"Camala's getting worse."

"What does this mean?" she asked, terrified while putting on her shoes and jacket.

"I don't know Addison"

_Twenty minutes later at the hospital_

"Derek" Addison said, relieved when she saw him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet. You already told me that she wasn't doing well before I came and that got worse. They took her blood and now all we can do is wait for the results."

"Is she awake?"  
"No she's finally asleep."  
"I'll be in her room" Addison excused herself and walked towards her daughter's room.

In there she took a chair and sat down next to Camala's bed. She gently stroke a stray of her brown curls out of her face and then took her hand in hers.

"Addison we have the results back." Mark said after he stepped into Camala's room. He walked to his wife and placed one hand on her shoulder and with the other hand he turned her face so she would look at him.

"The number of leucocytes is so much higher than the last time."  
"How high?"  
"Addison"

"How high?" she asked, tears streaming all over her face by now.

"360000 mm^3"  
"How is that possible? Last time they were only 105000. She was doing a little better and now the number is higher than ever before." She said shaking her head not believing what she had just heard.

"They run the test twice. They probably mixed up her blood with someone else's last time. The last results were wrong."

"What now?"  
"We have to find a donor."

"How long?"

"Not very long. If they find a donor in the next couple of days it might be too late." Mark answered and pulled his sobbing wife into a tight embrace and let her cry in his arms. He soothingly stroked circles over her back but actually there was nothing he could do. He practically told her that her daughter was going to die there was no comfort for that. There was nothing that would ease the pain.

Meanwhile in Munich

"Mama, Papa ich bin jetzt offizieller Knochenmarkspender." Erzählte der 18 jahrige Theo-Connor Zipp seinen Eltern aufgeregt.

("Mom, Dad, I`m now officially a donor for bone marrow" said 18 year old Theo-Connor Zipp)

"Wir sind stolz auf dich Junge" sagte sein Vater.

("We`re proud of you son." Said his father.)

to be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Well I think you can guess what will happen in the next chapter? If now you just have to be patient for a little longer.


	16. Authors note

Author`s note:

Hey guys,

my laptop is broken and all my stuff (including all the chapters I`ve already written) are gone.

I don`t know if there`s anything that can be done but either way, it will take a while until I can update again as I might have to write everything again. I could cry! ;(

I don`t know when I can go online again, becaue I`m at a friends right now, using her computer. I hope that my very, very old one still works and will try it out later today or tomorrow and start writing again.

Wish me luck and pray that my laptop will be repaired very soon.

Love you guys

Antonia


	17. Chapter 16

I`m so sorry guys, you probably thought I would never update again or forgot about the story at all!

I know it´s been like ages since I updated this story last and I´m so sorry about it. I hope you`ll like the new chapter.

There won`t be many chapters left, maybe 2 or 3. I`m not sure yet.

I don`t own anything though, oh and it´s not betaed, sorry.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

5 days later

„Addison?" Derek said carefully to not scare her. She fell asleep with Camala in her arms a couple of hours ago.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" She asked him alarmed and looked at the child in her arms instantly but said girl was still asleep.

"No, the opposite." He said smiling. "They found a donor."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, a boy from Germany but that`s all I know just yet. They called me because they didn`t want to wake you."

"She`s going to be okay then?"

"Hopefully. They`ll start preparing everything tomorrow."

"That`s the best news ever." She said hugging her ex-husband tighly.

"How about you go home now and sleep in your own comfortable bed. I know your back hurts when you sleep here with her."

"If you stay here."  
"I`ll stay and you can come back tomorrow. Don`t worry. She`s going to be just fine."  
"I`ll be back early in the morning then. And Derek thank you."

"You`re welcome."

Addison walked to her car and wouldn`t she be pregnant she would jump up and down because of the good news. She was so happy and relieved that everything would be all right again. She was looking forward to have her little girl at home again.

It was already past midnight when she arrived home but the lights were still on. Mark must still be up.

"Addison?" He asked unsure. Why would she come home in the middle of the night. And the only reason he could think of was that Camala, no she has to be alright, she just had to be alright. He couldn`t even finish the thought that something had happened because it scared him half to death.

"Hi" She said and smiled widely.

"Why are you home?" he asked still scared like hell.

"They found a donor."

"Really?"  
"Really." She said and jumped in his arms.

"Well it`s about time." He said and wrapped his arms around his wifes waist pulling her as close as their son would allow it.

"That`s the best news ever." Mark said kissing Addison.

"It is, isn`t it?"

"It sure is. Oh I am so glad."  
"Me too. They`ll start tomorrow with the new chemo. It`ll be more aggressive, as it`s supposed to destroy all her bone marrow and cancerous cells and she will feel much worse but she`ll manage. It`ll save her life and in a couple of weeks she can leave the hospital for good." Addison said excited. Everything that could go wrong not in her thoughts because it`s the first ray of hope in month. In her guise you could see that all the tension and the fear was replaced by relief and happiness.

"She`ll make it Addison."  
"I know, she`s so strong. I think she`s stronger than I am."

"You`re very strong yourself Addison. But you`re pregnant and those pregnancy hormones are badgering you. You`re tiered and I think we should go to bed." He suggested then.

"I don`t think I`ll be able to sleep. I`m too excited."  
"But you need rest. Come on. Let`s get you into our cozy, warm bed."

"All right, but I need to get back to the hospital early. I want to be with her."  
"I know and that`s okay. That`s exactly where you should be tomorrow, but now you belong into bed with me. I could give you a massage, I know your back and feet are killing you."

"That is a good idea."

4 weeks after the transplantation

"Look at Camalas blood values. They are almost back to normal again. The numbers of leukocytes are better than we could have hoped for." The doctor said to Addison, Derek and Mark.

"Thank you doctor."  
"You can take her home now, but rememver the regular check-ups." He said smiling.

"Thank you doctor, we will.." Mark replied, the only one who was able to say something at all.

"I want to see her in 3 days for a check-up."  
"We`ll be here." Now Derek has found his voice again.

"All right, see you then."

"I know we can only find out who donated the bone marrow in two years, but would it be possible to find out the boys first name?" Addison asked hopefully.

"Why would you need only his first name?"  
"Because Mark and I decided to name our son after him." She said smiling slightly.

"I think in this case, I`ll do my best." He replied friendly. He really liked this family and that they are finally able to go on with their lifes made him happy too.

"Thank you."  
"You`re welcome. I`ll tell you as soon as I know the name."  
"Thank you very much doctor."

Outside the office

"She`s going to be okay." Addison said and jumped into Derek`s and Mark`s arms, hugging both of them tighly at the same time.

"She is Addison. She`s going to be just fine." Mark said and kissed her lips softly.

"Let`s go tell her." Derek said and started walking towards his daughters room where she was waiting with Nancy and Amilia.

"Moom, when can we go home?" Amilia whined bored.

"Real soon. We have a surprise though." Addison replied.

"What is it?" The girls looked at their parents with wide, expective eyes.

"Camala will come home with us."  
"Really?" Camala asked not beliving her ears. This was the best surprise ever.  
"Yes" Derek, Mark and Addison said in union.

"But when do I have to go back to the hospital?"  
"We have to come for a check up in a couple of days but you don`t have to stay here then. You`ll come back home with us, if the test results turn out good and we think they will turn out brilliant."  
"I can go back home. Finally." She said and would she be strong enough she would jump up and down and then she would be running in her parents arms. But that soon will be possible again.

3 days later

"I`ll have the results back tomorrow. I`ll call you when I have them back, or do you want to come in tomorrow?"  
"No, phone is okay."

"Good and Addison, I got the name."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"His name`s Theo."  
"Thank you."  
"You`re welcome."

"Theo Sloan. It was on our top 3 list." Mark exclaimed happily. He would love to swirl Addison around in this moment but considering her being very pregnant he thought it wouldn`t be such a good idea afterall and she would probably yell at him.

"Theo Sloan it is."

To be continued…

* * *

The next chapter is almost finished, so I hope it won`t take too long until I update.

I hope you liked it though. How do you like the name Theo? What do you think will happen next? How is the relationship between Addison and Meredith? Please review 3


	18. Chapter 17

All right everyone, I`m really sorry I didn`t update this any sooner. But this is the final chapter and there won`t be an epilogue.

Actually you could say this ist he epilogue.

I hope you like the very last chapter.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 17

.

.

Soon it was time to welcome Theodore-Henry Sloan. Except for the fact, that the little boy took his time to come out, (he was 9 days late and then Addison was in labour for 13 hours) but there were no further complications. He`s a precious little boy, looking a lot like his father. Theo has his fathers hair and facial features but Addison`s green-blue eyes.

Camala and Amilia accepted him easily in the family and specially Amilia was very proud of having a little brother as she is a big sister now too.

When it was her turn to hold the newborn for the first time she was so proud, that the smile, that covered her face was the biggest her parents had ever seen.

Addison and Mark decided that they wanted Derek to become their son`s godfather and he happily accepted the offer. He adores the little boy like he was his own, it was really cute to watch.

Furthermore, did Derek decide to move to New York, as it was better for the Sloan`s to stay in New York. After long arguments, Meredith agreed to move with him so they could finally be together again. He wanted her in his life and she finally felt ready to be part of his and his daughters lifes.

"Hi Meredith" Camala said when she entered Derek`s and Meredith`s new living room. Camala likes Meredith a lot. Almost as much as Savvy and Nancy, her favorite aunts.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked the girl smiling. She too started to like Camala a lot.  
"Good." She replied smiling but then was interupted by her mother who had entered the room as well.

"Addison, what a nice surprise." Meredith exclaimed. The two women grew to like each other.  
"Hello Meredith, Mark and I were wondering, if you and Derek would like to spend christmas eve with us. The girls would be very happy."

Derek looked at Meredith to make sure she was okay with it, before agreeing to come to the Sloan`s on christmas.

"Give me Theo" Derek instructed and streched his arms out towards the 3 month old baby which was sleeping peacefully in his mothers arms.

"Just please make sure he stays asleep."

"The colic troubling him again?" he asked while gently swaying the baby in his arms. He`s a pretty small baby for his age, even though he was 9 days late, he was only 49 cm when he was born, probably due to all the stress Addison went through during pregnancy.

"And not just him. I was up with him almost all night. And when he finally fell asleep, Amilia woke up with a fever. That`s why I need you to take Mala. I don´t want her to catch anything just yet."

"Not a problem. You wouldn`t belive that he can cry this loud when he`s sleeping so peacefully like he does now." Derek said amazed by the baby.

"I better get going. Mark is on call. Hopefully he can stay at home but I don`t want to take the chance that he`s called in and I`m not home yet."

"If you want to, you can leave Theo here for a couple of hours, we`ll be okay." Meredith suggested. She really grew to like all three children. She discovered a whole new side of her in the last couple of weeks.

"No, I really can`t ask for that. He`s really cranky today."  
"You didn`t ask for it, we offered." Derek put in. "We really don`t mind and if we need help, you`re only a call away. I`ll bring him home later if you want to."

"You`re my heros!" Addison said and kissed both Derek and Meredith on the cheek. "But promise to call if something`s wrong."  
"I promise. Now go and try to catch some sleep as long as Mark is home to take care of Amilia."

"Thanks. Bye Mala" Addison said and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then she kissed her baby boy and left.

"Mer, can you read me a story?" Camala asked. She loved books and Meredith is a good reader. Her parents are good readers too, and Mark is the best in coming up with storys and telling them. That she liked especially about Mark.

"Sure, lets go to your room and leave your dad and brother alone." She suggested and took Mala by her hand leading her to her new room.

"Which book do you want?"  
"Pippi Longstocking" Camala exclaimed. That is one of her favorite stories. She just loved the girl with the red braids. The stronges girl in the world according to the book.

"What do you think Theo? Would Meredith and I make cute babies just like you? Because I think we would." Derek asked the sleeping baby boy.

Of course the baby didn`t respond but continued sleeping peacefully.

"I`ll take that as a yes. I mean you didn`t complain, did you?" he continued talking to the baby or more to himself.

At the Sloan`s

"You`re back, I started to worry"  
"I haven`t been gone for long."  
"Where`s Theo?"

"Meredith and Derek offered to take him for a couple of hours and in hope to be able to catch a little sleep, I agreed. How`s Amilia?"

"She`s a sleep. Fever`s a little down I think."

"Good, then I`ll go to bed if you don`t mind."

"Of course I don`t mind, but would you like me to join you?" he asked cocky.

"If you let me sleep yes, if something else is the case then I indeed would mind."

"I`ll let you sleep. In my arms?"  
"Take me to bed then mister."

When she woke up about two hours later, she found her side empty. Mark must have been called in. Then she remembered why she woke up and hurried over to Amilia`s bedroom.

She found the 5-year-old in a pool of vomit.

"Oh honey." She sighned and made her way over to her daughter to comfort her. Amilia was crying silently and leaned her head on Addisons chest, taking deep breaths.

"It`s going to be all right Amilia. You`ll see." She comfortes her, stroking soft circles on her back.

"Owi, it hurts." The five-year old whined.

"What hurts Amilia? Can you tell me?"

"My head and stomach and my ears too." Big tears were now escaping her eyes running down her cheeks.  
"We`ll get both of us clean, then I`ll strip the beddings and then I`ll take you to the doctor. Okay?"

She replied by softly nodding her head but wincing in pain as she did so.

At the doctors they found out that she had a middle ear inflammation and the flew. Poor little girl. She had a constant headache because of the fever, her ears were red like fire and she was constantly freezing.

It was already evening when Derek brought Theo home. He sure would love to kidnap the baby and keep it for himself to raise him as his own son.

"How was your day with him?" Addison asked her ex-husband who greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, loud for a while, but otherwise he was very cute and happy. He didn`t sleep much so you might get more sleep tonight than the previous night." He said to chear Addison up, who by the way looked like she hadn`t slept in days.

Said woman now bent down to take the little baby boy out of his carseat. He was looking at her, his eyes open widely. When she takes him up, he cluches her hair pulling on it. He`s a huge fan of his mommy`s ginger hair. She softly frees her hair and then sways the baby so that he couldn`t reach her hair anymore.

"Good and how`s Mala?"  
"Good, no signs that she cought Amilia`s flew. She and Meredith are cooking together right now." He said smiling. He somehow has the feeling that he and Meredith will have children in the near future. Meredith turned out to be a complete different person that he thought she is. She`s very maternal and longing for a happy family. In that way she reminded him a lot at Addison. She too grew up in a screwed up family and that`s why she always wanted a perfect family herself.

"That`s nice. She`s always telling me how much fun she has with you and Meredith. It`s good for her." She said and walked into the kitchen. "May I offer you something? Something to drink?"

"Thanks, but I`m good" he smiled at her kindly. They grew closer ever since Camala got sick. They are best friends again. "How`s Amilia?"

"She`s not so well. She still has a fever, middle ear inflammation, head-aches. She`s in her bed, hopefully finally asleep. But I should probably go and check on her."

"Is Mark here or at work?"  
"Work. He was called in a couple of hours ago and I really hope he`ll be back soon." She sighned softly caressing her son`s face. "Do you miss daddy too?"

"Do you need a hand for a little longer?"

"That`s well-meant, but we`ll be all right. Amilia`s hopefully sleeping for a while and Theo seems very quiet. Go home and spend a nice evening with Meredith and Camala we`ll be fine."

"All right, I hope you have a quiet evening." He said and kissed her cheek before walking to the door.  
"You too. See you."  
"We`ll talk tomorrow because of Mala?"  
"Yes. Bye." They smiled at each other and then he left the Sloan`s house.

It`s long past midnight when Addison was woken up because the front door was opened. Seems like Mark is finally at home she thought and turned around to go back to sleep. She heared him walking into the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hi, I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to wake you."  
"It`s okay. I`ve missed you." She said and Mark quickly pulled her close so they could cuddle.

"How was your day?"  
"It was okay. Amilia isn`t doing good. She`s in pain and wouldn`t fall asleep."

"It`s going to get better." He tried chearing his wife up.

"I know and Theo`s sleeping for already 5 hours. Derek said he was up most of the day. Maybe he`s going to sleep through the night, I fed him right before he fell asleep."  
"That sounds good. How about we sleep now?"  
"Yeah, but don`t go." She mumbled and cuddled closer into him.

"I won`t go, I promise." He gave her a soft kiss and they both fell asleep.

2 weeks later it was finally christmas and the Sloan`s and Derek and Meredith came together to celebrate.

"Mommy when will Santa come?" Addison just went up to Amilia`s bedroom to get the girl who was playing with her toys. She and Camala had a little fight and she was deeply hurt because Camala called her a cow.  
"He won`t come as long as you`re awake honey." Addison replied taking Amilia on her lap cuddling the girl.

"But I want to see Santa." She pouted a single tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, you don`t have to cry. Santa always tries not to be seen. That`s what makes christmas so exciting and when you wake up tomorrow morning, there are going to be so many presents below our beautiful christmas tree."

"I still want to see him. Laura said that Santa`s not real and that the mommys and daddys buy the presents. And that Santa was invented by grown ups."  
"Sweetie, don`t listen to Laura."  
"But is it true?" she asked sadly.  
"Yes, Laura is right baby."

Amila burst into tears, big tear drops are now running down her cheeks like cascades.

"Hey peanut, that`s not the end of the world. We`ll still celebrate christmas every year and there still will be presents."  
"But I want Santa to bring the presents." She whined. She was so disappointed. Not only that Santa wasn`t real, but that her parents lied to her as well.

"You lied to me."  
"Honey, every child belives in Santa Clause. It`s tradition and it`s a beautiful tradition. You were so exctied and were looking forward to christmas weren`t you?"  
"Yes." She sniffed.

"I`m sorry that you`re sad now, but how about we go downstairs and play something to cheer you up? Or maybe we could sing some christmas carols."

She nodded her head slowly but still looked very sad.

"How about jingle bells or Rudolph?"  
"Jingle bells." She smiled a small smile.

The two of them started singing and the girls mood improved immediately. She laughed excited.

Meanwhile was Mark reading a christmas story to Camala and Derek and Meredith were sitting on the couch listening to Mark reading the story.

Loud laughter was heared when Amilia and Addison came downstairs again. Addison was carring Amilia on her back jumping through the hall to make Amilia laugh.

"Hey my beautiful girls." Mark pulled them in his arms so they could listen to the story as well while being near him as well.

The End

* * *

Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed. I`m very happy that I finally ended the story because I hate unfinished stories. I`ll do my best to end the others which I haven`t updated in ages soon.

Love,

Antonia


End file.
